His Daughter
by gehddehm
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter. She has to figure out her place in the wizarding world. As she does she makes some interesting friends. Eventually Fred/OC. My first story.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I own Lilah, JK Rowling owns everything else. Jealousy abounds.

As the story progresses we will see more of the main Harry gang. Just have to work my way up to it. This is my first story so please review. I would love some critics.

* * *

Lilah had always figured she would met her dad someday. She had also always figured that she would say some very interesting things to him. She would tell him about how horrible he was for leaving her in that place. For running away and leaving her mother alone with a baby without even stopping to think about how that would affect them.

Now however she just wished that she hadn't cared. That she had just left the whole thing alone and listened to her mother, Her beautiful mother who had used her dying breath to tell her that she loved her, no matter who her father had been. All her life her mother had told her that his identity wasn't important. She had always thought it was weird how insistant she was not to mention anything about him.

When she finally had died, Lilah had thought that would be it. She would find the only other relative she had. He found her first though. One night she was just sitting at this nice pub watching some inane show on the telly when he showed up. His face was the blank, except for the eyes. They were cruel. Pale and cruel making the people in the pub cringe back when he looked at them. She didn't cringe back however. She would never allow someone else to have power over her like that. Standing up she turned to face this man, this man without a nose.

"well, what do you want?" she asked in a voice as level as she could keep it staring into the face of a snake on the body of a man. "I haven't got all night the commercial will be over in a second."

"I've come to take you home," the man's voice was wrong in so many ways. It sounded like it came from somewhere inside her. Somewhere she knew no one was suppose to be. However, she didn't back down. She had watched her mother tremble before men all her life and she refused to bow before anyone.

"Sorry guy, I'm not that sort. The blonde over towards the door however, she shouldn't be a problem. Nice legs too, if you can overlook the feet attached to them. Nasty things, she should really have thought a bit more about the sandals." Lilah could hear the tremble in her voice as she spoke but that didn't stop her from finishing. Not sure now if the only thing keeping her from passing out was the talking.

"You will come with me. According to the laws" as he said that last word a slight chuckle escaped past his lips, "you are under my guardianship."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about, guardianship. I don't fall under anyones guardianship. The lawyers told me, only….." stopping mid sentence lilah sat back on her stool and under no choice of her own began to stare at the terrifying man before her.

"Lilah Riddle I don't have time for this." With that, he reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her up. A second later she felt like her organs were being ripped out her belly button. Going to sit again on the stool she leaned back, falling to the ground. _Luckily, _she thought,_ the grass broke my fall. _It took several more seconds for her to realize that there shouldn't be any grass in the pub.


	2. Meeting the Friends

Chapter Two: Still not mine, Please Review!

* * *

  
Raising herself up on her arms, she began to look around. She was definitely outside. It didn't look like the area around the pub, and this definitely wasn't near her hotel. Sweeping her eyes back in front of her, she saw the man from the pub. He was wearing the same thing; looking just as angry as he had before.

"Did you drug me?" Lilah managed to get the sentence out before she threw up. Her head was pounding and her whole inside felt like it had been moved around. As she raised her head up again she managed to get a look behind her. That is when she noticed the gravestones.

"No," was all the man said. He was looking bored, not even reacting to the vomit that had come very close to his shoes. Turning back to the man a horrible idea began to form in her head.

"What did you mean by having guardianship over me?" asking the obvious question, maybe not the most obvious but the first in a line. Chronologically the first at any rate, and possible influencing the rest of the questions she would need.

"I mean that I am your father, and according to the laws I must ensure your wellbeing. That's what they tell me anyway," He laughed again as he said laws. Not the best of signs Lilah though, laughing at laws. Add to that drugging girls and kidnapping. "Now let's get inside before someone in the town begins to ask questions. I do not wish to deal with them at the moment."

With this he grabbed Lilah by the arm and began to drag her up and towards the house she hadn't noticed was there. The house itself was large; it appeared it had also been quite something in its day. However, the housekeeper must have died because it was in terrible shape, both inside and out.

* * *

Once they had settled into a very dusty version of what she believed had been the dining room the man began to speak again. Patience had never been one of Lilah's strongest traits. Add to that the fact she wasn't very good at reigning in her curiosity.

"Why would you drug me if I'm your daughter? And how can you be my father, they told me he was unreachable. It sounded crazy but they kept saying it and"

"Silencio," he said just the one world and her sentence stopped immediately. She tried again to speak clearing her voice first but no sound followed. "Now I will talk and you will listen. Two day past a man I had not seen in a very long time showed up at my door. He told me what had happened and told me of your existence. I followed you for a day before approaching you. "

Lilah opened her mouth to loose a new list of questions only to be reminded she no longer could. Motioning to her mouth, she tried to make him understand that she wished to speak. With a rather unpleasant look, he motioned the stick in his hand and she tried again to speak, finding that she could.

"What the Hell! How did that, you made it, but how?" Feeling that had summed up the feelings inside of her perfectly she just stared at the man waiting for an answer.

"Magic," he answered in a very snotty voice. "Obviously."

"Yeah that real funny. Magic, and for your next trick a rabbit out of a hat?" she chuckled in the way that would make her mother wince when she was young. A smirk forming on his face he just tilted his head to the side. "And now ladies and gentlemen to saw the lady in half. I'm not a child, I don't do magic as an answer."

"Well, she certainly got your people skills," a new man entered the room. Two men actually but it took time to see the second huddled behind the first. The man who spoke was tall, but not overly. He had long black hair in need of shampoo and a slight lisp to his voice, not indistinguishable just interesting. The second was shorter, squat and overall brown. Dirty, as if he had forgotten to bath with wild hair and a silver hand. "However I do believe she gained her mother's looks."

"Snape, it is good to see you. Please join us. Wormtail, food. Now. " He gestured harshly at the smaller man while the other took the seat across the table from Lilah. The two men had come in a door on the other side of the room as the one she had entered from the outside. Meaning they must have already been in the house. Looking at the man, she realized he was staring at her, an odd look forming on his face. As the man spoke, the look cleared. "This is Lilah, Lilith's daughter."

"I had assumed my lord," he turned to face the man who still stood at the far end of the very long dining table.

"Caitlin" Lilah said quite forcefully.

"What was that?" the man spoke again, his voice losing some of the amusement of the prior conversation. Scary since there hadn't been much to begin with.

"My mother's name was Caitlin," she turned to look straight at the man, not turning enough to lose sight of the other man, Snape.

"Your mother was Lilith, regardless of what she fooled the muggles into believing," he finally sat as the small man, Wormtail brought a tray into the room. He chose the chair directly to the right of Lilah.

It appeared as thought that plate contained pastries with filling as well as two pitchers. As Wormtail laid the tray on the table beside Snape plates, cups, and utensils floated their way onto the table. Looking across the table, she saw Snape basically ignoring the fact the table was setting itself. Eyes wide Lilah looked beside her to see the look on the man's face; amusement was clearly at the forefront.

"Your mother was most definitely Lilith, however I believe she would have needed to change her name. People would have been hunting her. There were many that did not wish her freedom after I fell." He began to eat the food Wormtail had placed on his plate.

"You understand that make more than no sense to me right." Her sarcasm showing again, though from the flinch Wormtail showed at her words, she though she may have to give serious consideration to reigning that in.

"The beginning then," he stated.

"As long as the beginning involves your name," she spoke again and again saw the flinch from across the room. A look crossed the man's face she didn't like but he answered.

"That is quite difficult to answer," she almost made a comment but stopped herself. "I have many. Those close to me call me My Lord; those opposed, Voldemort; those who are weak dare not say my name, as unworthy as they are it is best. You may call me My Lord."

A snort left her before she could help it. She knew it was a mistake as soon as she saw his face. Even without a nose, she could tell he was angry. His eyes all but began to glow. Silencing herself immediately she knew it was too late. The blast hit the wall at an angle she knew the shot had passed less than an inch from her.

"Why is that funny?" he was yelling. She was shaking and she knew there was no hiding it. She would regain her voice before she answered. She would not show that weakness.

"I grew up in America," she was quiet but her voice steady, a win in her book. "We don't have lords. People in England may call you that but I don't bow to others."

She hoped that wasn't pushing too hard. But the thought of calling him lord made her nauseous. Moving just her eyes she saw his face change as he started laughing. She could tell she wasn't the only one startled. Both of the other men jumped, Snape significantly less than Wormtail.

"Voldemort then," He responded.

With that, he stood and left the room though the door the other two men had entered.


	3. Meeting the Employees

Let us start with my love of reviews. It is a strange and unhealthy love. Please help me feed it. Also I have finally decided to set the story in the middle of the fifth book. Not sure were exactly but I'm narrowing it down now. If I get something wrong just let me know. I've been moving so I don't have my copies of the book available. I'm doing some minor changes to the storyline, so the next chapter may be slow coming. Sorry there isn't more action yet. It's coming.

* * *

After a moment, everyone settled to the table again. Looking across the table, she could see confusion on both men's faces. That didn't stop Wormtail from stuffing food from the tray directly into his mouth. Slightly nauseous Lilah turned to the other.

"That was interesting," she saw his attention return to her. "So let's talk about this whole magic wand thing."

"Lilith didn't teach you magic?" he looked truly perplexed.

"My mom didn't do magic, she was an accountant. She wasn't even very good at that," she honestly wasn't sure that they even had the right girl. "But my mother was Caitlin. Caitlin Marie Riddle and she wasn't British. "

"Why don't we have that history lesson you asked for," he took a sip of his drink before beginning. "Your mother was indeed American, she came here at the age of fifteen. Her parent had an accident so she was sent to live with her uncle in London. She finished her schooling here and joined a very elite group. She was a few years older than I was, but as a member of the same group, I did know her quite well. Her name was Caitlin, Lilith Caitlin Mariman. She must have changed it when she left."

"Why would she change her name?" Lilah was interested in what he was saying, mostly because it matched what she had learned about her mother's past from the woman herself. Well, except the whole magic/name changing thing.

"As was said, people would have been looking for her and most certainly you. Your father is the leader of a group striving to purify the magical world. He is trying to keep the world safe for the true witches and wizards to let them regain their proper places in the world. Your mother also attempted to do as much. When you were two your father was injured, very nearly killed. Those who oppose him as well as those within the group who opposed you mother's position would have tried to get to you both." He paused to eat some of his food.

Lilah began to process what she had been told. She would need to learn more about this purification business. Nevertheless, the rest sounded reasonable. Well, it was reasonable using a crazy spy movie rating system but reasonable.

"Why would people in the group go after her? Did she turn against them or something?" Lilah understood the rest to a point this just seemed odd.

"No, she never turned against the group," Wormtail answered this time. "She was just very powerful and certain die-hard members didn't believe she deserved the position. That she hadn't really earned it."

"What do you mean didn't earn it?"

"A large part of her power came with your birth," Snape held, "My Lord held her in high standing because of her abilities and her connections, when she had you that position increased further."

"Were they in love? Because that does not sound at all like a romantic story."

"No, they weren't." Snape answered. Looking directly in my eyes, he tried to look sympathetic. "I would lie to you but he won't. They did marry after she found out, but they weren't in love. She liked him very much and held a great respect for him. He was, let us say fond of her. He preferred her to almost everyone in his life."

Lilah bent down to take a bite to allow her face to regain its serene mask. She would think about that later, now wasn't the time for emotions. As she raised her face the look Snape gave her let her know she hadn't hidden her face soon enough.

"Why don't you take that upstairs and finish there. Wormtail will show you to your room. The library is right across the hall from the room. You should find a couple of books book entitled 'A History of Magic' and 'Magical Theory' that should help you understand. " With that, Snape left the room.

"Well, people are all about leaving tonight. Let's go." Lilah raised herself from the table gathering a few more pastries onto her plate. "And what kind of a name in Wormtail anyway?"

* * *

"My Lord," Snape walked into the back room making sure to block his thoughts. He still couldn't get over how similar Lilah was to her mother. Even the curiosity reminded him. The attitude however was nothing like her. Lilith would never be that reckless.

"Snape, she is wonderful don't you think?" He was petting the giant snake curled up around the cow carcass in the middle of the room.

"Yes my lord. She is quite stunning, though she does seem a bit blunt," Snape repeated the thought he had been having since dinner, hoping he was not following suit.

"That is true, she will need to learn to respect me. However, it is as if she knows she is superior to all others. A child of mine would have to. She will of course have recognized her superiority, didn't you hear her. She bows to no one."

Snape didn't know how to respond. He was shocked when Voldemort hadn't attacked her for that remark. His twisted logic did seem to make sense now. Hoping to be able to leave soon Snape told him that Wormtail had taken Lilah to her room after a brief history lesson.

"Good, you can of course tutor her," Voldemort began. Luckily, he wasn't actually facing Snape. The look that flashed involuntarily on his face would have been very bad had it been seen. This wasn't his favorite idea.

"As much as I would love that My Lord I don't know if I will be able to get away from Hogwarts. Dumbledore is paying me great attention now Potter is claiming you are back."

"I am sure you can find a way. Now as we are done discussing this why don't you get back? We wouldn't want anyone to notice you are missing." With that, Snape was dismissed. Before anything else could happen Snape disapparated.

* * *

Waking the next morning Lilah got her first real look around her room. It was dusty, like the rest of the house. The furniture however old was still beautiful. Across from the room, she saw a large dresser and what she believed was a vanity table. The room itself was large, across from the foot of the bed picture windows along two walls let in the light from the morning sun. As she moved to the window, she saw it had a view of a small town only a short walk from the house. Two small sofas sat in front of the windows. As she sat, she noticed that from the position of the sun she would have slight views of both sunrise and set.

Turning back, she saw two doors on the wall. One of the doors was open and appeared to lead to a bathroom. Walking towards it, she found that all her toiletries from the hotel were on the sink. Shocked she turned quickly back into the room her bags had been piled at the foot of the bed. She pulled a fresh outfit out and decided to get ready for the day.

Once she had showered, she moved out the last door looking quickly at the books she had laid on the desk right beside it the night before. Magic. That was the hardest thing to understand about the night. Besides a man without a nose who was supposed to be her father. As well as her mother changing her name and living in hiding because of her involvement in some purity club. Lilah had to admit that was rather weird but magic just topped the cake.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilah stopped short in the hall her heart beating out of her chest. She didn't even know snakes could be that big. What did you do to get away from snakes? Lilah began repeating in her head, Think, snake, snake, think. Hopefully you stood still because that was all she could manage for the moment.

"_You are in my way" _Lilah heard the words but they didn't sound right. Trying to see over the snake she hoped whoever was there would be of some help. _"Move human, I must get through."_

"Huh" Lilah stopped at the human comment looking at the snake whose eyes were directed at her. The snake began to move forward as Lilah backed towards the wall on her right.

"_Thank you; it wasn't so hard was it."_ Lilah ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, thankful Wormtail had told her how to find it the night before. She sat in a chair glad to find Wormtail making food.

"Can snakes talk?" After the whole flying food last night, she figured it wasn't out of the question.

"Anything can talk so long as you speak the language," the answer hadn't come from Wormtail however. Another man had entered the kitchen behind her. He sat as well at the small table leaning a walking stick beside him.

"Well thanks mister cryptic, any other profound but undecipherable info to share," Lilah knew it was rude but the man had a smirk that made her want to slap him. However, after her remark his face was mostly just angry.

"Try to reel in that tongue before someone feels the need to remove it for you young lady," the man held Lilah's eyes for a moment before turning to Wormtail, "Where is my food?"

"It's almost ready," Wormtail was moving around the room putting the finishing touches on what looked like eggs and some weird English sausage she would never be able to eat. Wormtail placed the food before the man and turned to Lilah. "This is Lucius Malfoy; he works for your father."

"And by works you mean this purity group thing," Lilah wondered aloud hoping to gather more information.

"Precisely, I am his top man," He spoke with pride and an annoying uppity delight. "Something you should keep in mind. Not that your mother ever could."

"You knew her then?"

"Obviously, she was a good witch. Not nearly as talented as some or connected as others, but she managed to do well for herself. Until she became little more than a muggle that is, and you don't do magic at all I hear."

"Well apparently I talk to snakes. Seems magical to me buddy. But let's get back to the you not insulting my mother thing, because I may not have a magic stick like you but my fists have served me well thus far, " using the tone she reserves for those she was about to hit she let loose the frustration of the day before. How dare this man come in and say these things about her mother and herself.

"I said watch the tone young," without another thought she punched him. It wasn't something she really thought about in general mostly it just happened.

"How's that for tone," standing she moved to leave the room to see Snape standing in the doorway laughing. He didn't look entirely comfortable with the action, as if it didn't happen often.

"Well then, how is your face Malfoy?" Snape managed to keep the laughter out of his voice as he moved into the room. "Lilah, why don't you go to the library I will meet you there in a moment to look at your hand."


	4. Meeting the Truth

Not quite finished moving but writing this help take away some of the stress. Thank you to everyone who reads this. I'm surprised you exist. ;) If you have any comment, questions, or concerns please let me know. Please review to let me know what you think, everything is better with audience participation. Real action next chapter coming soon. I'm almost finished with it now. Sadly if I write anymore tonight all you get is zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

* * *

Lilah moved out of the kitchen to stand just outside the door of the kitchen. She didn't mind leaving the room; she really didn't need to be around that man. Sadly, the ice was located in the kitchen and that she still needed. Looking at the damage to her hand she smiled. If she looked like this she could only imagine how his face would look later.

Looking up she focused on the voices coming from kitchen. It sounds like Lucius was not taking it so well. Not that she minded, her mother may not be her favorite person but that was for her and her alone to say out loud.

"That little bi" Lucius began.

"Well Lucius what did you expect? She would just laugh about you insulting the mother she just buried," Snape managed a voice almost as uppity as the one Mr. Albino had earlier. Lilah found respect building for the man. "Honestly, think about her genetics. Nothing about them would sit back and take your shit."

"Watch yourself Snape and watch her while you're at it. I haven't quite figured out that forgiveness thing your boss goes on about," Lucius managed at a dull roar before a loud pop echoed out the door into the hall. Lilah was still trying to figure out what to do about the ice wishing she could magic up some when Snape appeared in the hall.

Snape paused as he saw her standing holding her hand. It looked quite nasty which didn't surprise him after the sound it made when it connected. With a nod of his head they both headed into the kitchen and he moved to the freezer.

"Well isn't he charming," Lilah managed a smile until the ice hit her hand. Then it was enough to keep from wincing. "He must be mister popularity".

"He is actually very popular in the wizarding community, though from his showing here you wouldn't know it. If I may," Snape turned to face her, his face at eye level with hers. "While this may anger you I would refrain from mentioning it to your father lest you wish a death on your conscience. You father is an amazing leader and he doesn't take insult well".

"He would kill him for insulting me? A bit extreme," she meant to laugh but the look in Snape's eyes stopped her. A shiver raced down her back.

* * *

The next few days were spent reading chapters and passages from what Lilah believed to be at least half the library. A rather large library at least the size of the pub she had been in not long ago. When things were normal she though. Bookshelves lined the wall, all a deep mahogany in color and holding books on every inch. Some of the books looked old enough to fall apart when opened. In the center of the room a large red suede couch sat. It was her favorite place in the whole house, it was just as dusty and disused but she had had a couch like this in the New York apartment her mother and her had lived at while she was in elementary school.

As she stepped into the room the candles floating around the room flickered to life. Snape had told her how he had set them up when he first arrived at the house. He had also stocked the library with books from his own collection to replace the muggle books that her father used as target practice.

"Why do you call them muggles," she had been wondering since she heard Lucius use the word a week ago.

"Why do you call it a cobra," was her tutors answer. Never very helpful but at least he had yet to insult her. Everyone else she had met had said something or another; though never as outright as Lucius. "Does it matter why so long as you know it to be?"

"Well now I want an egg role," she laughed at the look on Snape's face. "Fortune cookies come with egg roles in America. But seriously, food that isn't here wouldn't hurt. I miss the outside world".

Snape looked at the girl who sat next to him. She was obviously not the type who spent much time sequestered in a library. Even though she would probably only see death eaters she had still curled her dark hair and done her make-up, nothing heavy, a slightly darker shade on the lips and a light purple around her eyes. It suited her olive skill and blue eyes, a slightly disconcerting but beautiful face.

"Go get your jacket, I will go speak to your father," he got up to leave making it out the door before being pushed by a running Lilah. Walking into the backyard he found Voldemort speaking with Bellatrix and Lucius. She was looking particularly crazy which didn't bode well. Thus far he had kept Lilah away from the small woman but she would find her soon enough.

"My Lord," he made sure his voice carried the ten feet to him not wanting to get closer to the woman who distrusted him and he her.

"Clearly I am busy Snape, what is it that you find so important to interrupt me. Has someone died?" he answered without even turning his head from its position on Lucius. Bellatrix let loose a smile Snape feared would break any mirror to receive it.

"I just wanted you to know Lilah and I are going shopping. We will be back soon," he knew that wasn't the right way to go about this but the smile on Bella's face made him reckless.

"Lucius, Bella leave. Now," turning to face Snape with a hard look on his face both disapparated after just a moment's hesitation. "What is it you plan to do now Severus?"

"Take her shopping," he kept his tone light but focused to help keep the situation calm. "She will need a wand as well as supplies. I believe it is time that she begin actually using magic".

"Wasn't it just last week convincing me she didn't need a wand yet. I believe you said you were going to go over the basics. A crash course if you will".

"Yes," Snape nodded. If there was one thing he hated it was first years who insisted on cursing themselves attempting to use magic beyond them. He firmly believed they shouldn't receive wands until at least after Christmas break. "Lilith did a better job than I had though in that area. She made sure that Lilah spoke Latin, as well as teaching her most of the subtler bits needed for accurate magic workings while she was alive".

"I knew she wouldn't neglect her education completely. Lilith was never a stupid woman," Voldemort made what Snape believed to be a smile. "So she is learning quickly, obviously faster than other would."

Snape was never comfortable when Voldemort spoke of Lilah. He did it with pride, but not that of a parent. More like the owner of a prize racehorse. A gleam would shine in his eyes that in anyone else could be considered love, but not quite right.

"She does seem to be quite bright. She possesses the gift of parselmouth. She is also nearly perfect at Occlumency. Presumably so she could hide should she run into a wizard," Snape began to regret entering into the conversation as he really did wish to leave before everything closed. "We will get food while we are out so Wormtail need not worry".

He began to back towards the house leaving Voldemort to his not quite smile and obvious planning. When he was sure Voldemort would not ask him anything else he picked up his pace finding Lilah dressed and ready in the hall.

"Let's do this," she spoke with conviction but her eyes held nerves.

"What is exactly you fear? Getting to the shopping or what you will find when we arrive," he looked at her as the smile began to form. It was the one aspect she had that was solely her own and not connectible to either parent. Neither Voldemort nor Lilith smile just because they were happy. Though he doubted either had ever been happy.

"C," she replied, "All of the above".

"I won't let you get hurt, now take my hand" grabbing hands he disapparated to Diagon Alley.


	5. Meeting New Friends

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I really don't have an excuse other than life. Here is a chapter for you, it doesn't have the action I promised because I needed some time to get back into the swing of the story. Next chapter though.

* * *

It had been three hours and the look of amazement on Lilah's face was still just as strong as it had been when they arrived. It was strange to see the girl that looked so much like the woman he used to know with such an innocent look on her face. He could never remember a time where Lilith could be described as innocent.

"So, explain this whole owl thing again," Lilah had been going on about the owls for at least 20 minutes. "Cause don't they have all sorts of diseases, and how do they find people, why owls and not hawks or something, what if the package is really large?"

Snape was barely able to get an answer out before she asked the next question. This wasn't even the first topic she had landed on today. Brooms, wands, and secret alleys; the questions never seemed to end. He was surprised at the pride he felt that she was able to take in so much information and still yearned for more.

"How about we get something to eat before we get you your own wand." Snape offered, "or would you rather stand outside like an idiot some more?"

"Food sounds good though you know how I love to make you look stupid," She moved towards the end of the street where they had originally arrived. The restaurant looked dingy but the food had smelled good so she was willing to risk it.

"So this is British food huh, I think I'll stick to American" she supplied mouth full of food, "Throw in some Chinese and Italian just for fun."

"You think your funny don't you, this is a problem if it means I am going to have to listen to you prattle on about nothing." Snape snapped, he liked the girl. She was clever. Incredibly so, but her need to talk made him want to lock her in a closet.

"I am funny", she assured him not bothering to cover the half-eaten food in her mouth. She really did like him, which was strange to her since she didn't _like_ anyone. She had worked very hard for a very long time to stop herself from being attached to people who would just disappear one day.

It was about this time that none other than Lucius Malfoy wandered into the dining area they were seated in. Lilah looked up and immediately smirked in a way that made Snape cringe. It was the smirk that appeared before something exploded.

"Snape what are you doing here, I thought you would be working at a time like this," Malfoy twisted his face into a look of almost genuine surprise and concern, "You are still teaching aren't you?"

"Lucius, how funny to run into you, is that Narcissa over there?" Snape asked ignoring the questions place before him. It wasn't that he didn't want to play the old friend routine. He was just distracted trying to stop whatever it was the girl across from him was about to do. Had seen her tricks the past few days and while impressive would cause more harm than good against Malfoy.

"Yes, we were just stopping by to get new Robes for the Easter ball. You will be attending won't you Severus?" Lucius made the question sound harmless but the look in his eye betrayed his intent.

"Of course we will," the reply came not from the dark haired man but the young girl across from him, "He's ever so festive."

She wasn't sure exactly why she had said yes for Snape or why she had included herself in the invitation. All she knew was that the only person to be kind to her since her arrival was being attacked and she wouldn't stand for it.

The rest of the meal went by quietly with discussions about different potions ingredients and there basic functions. Lilah had always been good at cooking; she had been doing it for herself since she was little. So the idea of potions wasn't too hard for her to grasp, it was one of the comfortable topics they fell back on when either of them became too rude.

Before they knew it, they had made their way to the wand store whose name Lilah found ridiculous and refused to say aloud.

"It's his name not just some word" Snape snapped for the third time as Lilah referred to it as the awkwardly names twig store, "and wands are to be respected. They are very powerful objects and if you can't grasp that you can't have one."

"Be nice to the powerful twigs, got it." Her incessant need to quip while undoubtedly amusing was working on Snape's last nerve. He was still upset about Malfoy's actions and didn't need this. Making his way through the door of the last shop they needed to visit he thanked god the day was almost over.

"Good day, Good day" a short man with ridiculous hair made his way over to the new arrivals. He started measuring Lilah as he introduced himself. She was very careful not to laugh as she heard his name again.

"Listen Ollie, you seem nice enough but can I just get my magic twig now," Lilah was looking rather dubious that this would actually work. It was then that Snape realized she was nervous. The idea seemed to confuse him though. He had seen her stand toe to toe with men twice her size and age without flinching. Thinking that getting a wand would get to her wasn't something he had considered.

"It will be fine Lilah, just calm down and be quiet for a moment while he works," Snape tried to say it in a nice way but was slowly realizing over this past week that he didn't know how to say things in a nice way anymore.

"Not to worry I think I have one that will work for you. Walnut, 12 inches with unicorn hair," Ollivander said handing the wand over to Lilah who had barely touched it when an entire shelf fell down not ten feet from her. "Well not that one then."

Over the next forty minutes, a number of wands were tired and rejected until Lilah just walked out of the store. Making her way to where she remembered the ice cream stand was she ordered herself a cone and moved to a bench.

"Vanilla, really?" A voice behind her spoke in such a condescending way she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she turned around. She saw two identical boys each with ice cream of their own though the colors on their cones gave away the fact that they both had vanilla as well.

"What's it too you red?" She tried to sound stern but the tension of the past hour was making her tired and a slight laugh broke free at the end, "You too good for the classics."

At this, both boys laughed and invited her over to the table they were at. She smiled and moved towards them turning the chair slightly so she could see the street in the direction of the twig shop.

"Never bash the classics" this from the boy on her right who had a mole on the left side on his neck.

"We were just confused why with hundreds of flavors you chose that," that from the boy on her left with no mole at all. "I'm Fred that's my brother George."

"Lilah, and I like vanilla reminds me of when everything was normal" she looked back and forth between the two buys and immediately decided that the smiles they were showing meant she had missed something. After a moment she decided she know what it was. Turning to the buy how had introduced himself as Fred she smiled and asked "So George shouldn't you all be at that boarding school I've heard so much about?"

"We dropped out not long ago, were opening a store here in Diagon Alley." He smiled for a moment before he realized he had given himself away, "I see what you did there clever."

"Very clever" Fred stated almost the moment George had finished talking. "So why were you so sad just moments ago?"

Lilah looked up and really studied the two boys in front of her. She was confused when she looked up and saw that they truly cared about the answer she was about to give. It had been a long time since someone she just met cared about her without a hidden reason. Snape cared she was almost positive but it has because her father told him too.

"I was supposed to be getting a wand and it didn't work out so well" she smiled but both boys could tell it wasn't a real one.

"What do you mean didn't work out, if you're a witch you'll find a wand. That's how it works." George gave her a face that screamed duh and looked over to his brother as he started to speak.

"The important question is why do you need a wand now. Did you break yours?"

"Never had one, I only found out about this magic nonsense last week." She saw the looks being passed between the boys and felt left out of the silent conversation they were currently having. She didn't know that much about magic. They could have been talking telepathically for all she knew. "Hey, still at the table you know. Try to keep the blatant rudeness to a minimum please."

"You're worried you aren't actually a witch," Fred said. He didn't make it out as a question and so she didn't respond. "But the wands did react to you right?"

"If by react you mean the store practically exploded then yes," She said all this with a tone that screamed bitter teenager.

"Then you just haven't found the right wand yet," George stated, "If you weren't a witch nothing would have happened at all. It took Fred and me almost two hours to find wands. Each."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we blew out three windows and the far wall before that happened," Fred said a proud smile on his face. At this Lilah stood and threw out what was left of her ice cream.

"Thanks boys, I think I should head back. Now I have a record of destruction to shoot for." With a laugh, she turned and made her way back to the Twig store. As she opened the door, she saw Snape still sitting in the chair by the door deep in conversation with the short wandmaker.

"About time," Snape drawled, "Are you done with your little temper tantrum now?"

"Yes" Lilah replied having seen the serious look in Snape's eye.

It was an hour and two broken windows later, that Ollivander came to the front room with a small unassuming box. Placing it down he handed the wand to Lilah nearly collapsing in joy as reed sparks flew out of the tip.

"Well, it seems we have a winner" Lilah said trying, and failing, not to let her relief show on her face. She really was a witch.

"Yes, one of the nicer wands we have. Fairly new as well, Willow, 11.5 inches with Basilisk venom. Only about two years old. It's rare a wand finds its match this fast."

Snape paid the wandmaker and pulled the girl out of the shop. Almost as soon as they were outside again Lilah felt the still unfamiliar pull on her internal organs and found herself in the hall way outside her room.


	6. Meeting the Family

"So this party, what's that all about?" Lilah asked as she wandered through the shelves in the library. It had been a week since she received her wand and she was anxious to try as much magic as she could. It was something she was finding came easily to her and something she really enjoyed.

"The Ministry of Magic is hosting an Easter Ball to allay worry among the magical community about terrorist attacks," Snape was sitting at the potions table that was set up in the middle of the room making sure they had all the ingredients for the day. "Most of the prominent people in the wizarding world have been invited. I was invited as a Hogwarts teacher. And you seem to have invited yourself."

Lilah could tell from his tone of voice that he was smirking as he said this. It was weird that she knew him so well in such a short amount of time. Not even a month had passed since she had moved to this dirty old house next to the cemetery. She wasn't sure how she felt about everything but she did know that beneath the angry world hating person was someone she could trust, if only to hate the world the same way she did. That both comforted and scared her.

"Well, if I'm going to be a part of this world what better introduction than a Party. Or a ball the uppity one called it."

"'Uppity one', well that's the first time I've heard Malfoy called that. Please don't do it outside this room. I have a hard enough time with him anyway." Snape tried to sound upset but knew the tone was betraying his amusement. "Come and learn this potion. Then you can go pick out a dress for this infernal event. I still don't know how you convinced you father to agree."

Lilah smiled what she deemed her conniving smile as she remembered the hour-long yelling match that lead to her getting to go to the party, sorry ball. It had started out as a clear-cut no and slowly morphed into her father yelling at her that she had to go and her accepting with a sigh.

"We just saw eye to eye on the subject."

"Don't try that on me I saw that look young lady. What did you do?" Snape said angrily.

"I don't know what you mean now let's draught some death so I can shop!" Lilah exclaimed as she practically threw herself at the cauldron.

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Lilah asked for the eighth time that afternoon twirling around in a light blue baby doll dress that hit just above the knees.

"It's wonderful, buy it and let's go." Snape was now wondering how people found the patience to have children. Just dealing with one teenage girl was turning out to be much harder than dealing with a classroom full of the things. Though it could be because the classroom was suitably terrified and she just giggled when he got mean. Not that he minded the giggle was another thing that was just hers.

"I still have five more to try on. Cool your jets mister grumpy. Why don't you go buy something suitably black and dingy to wear?" And with that Lilah stomped back into the changing room. Snape took this moment to excuse himself and head over to the potion supply store to order what he needed for his Hogwarts supply closet.

About twenty minutes and three dresses later the door to the dress shop opened. Lilah didn't turn to look assuming that it was just Snape returning from his tantrum. She continued to spin around and wondered what type of dress the wizarding world would like best.

"To long," a voice from behind her declared.

"And to dark," a second almost identical voice supplied from behind her.

"Well if it isn't tweedle dee and tweedle dum, fancy running into you here. What is the occasion?" Lilah tried for stern but ended up laughing towards the end.

"The same thing as you I would think buying something nice for Easter, of course." The twin she believed to be Fred answered.

"By the dress I would hazard to guess you are attending the ball." George quickly followed.

"Yes I am. My uncle is taking me to get me acquainted with the Magical community," Lilah responded. The conversations that lead to her being Snape's niece had covered most of her earlier lessons. She still wasn't sure why she had to lie but Snape's face when she said she planned on keeping her name riddle was enough to scare her into going by Lilah Snape until she learned more. "He says it will be a good way to meet people who are worth knowing."

"Well, we look forward to seeing you there" George announced.

"But wear the green, black isn't quite you" Fred said as the two wandered over to the men's section of the store.

After making her purchase Lilah went in search of her missing uncle, father and now an uncle this family is really growing. Lilah was still getting use to having male figures in her life. She wasn't sure how she felt about her father besides slightly frightened. But she knew she was beginning to rely on Snape. Not trust him but she knew he would help her navigate through the magical world.

The streets were much more crowded than they had been her last time in Diagon Alley. Snape, Severus she corrected herself had said that was because the students were on Easter Break. This wouldn't be a problem but it was making it difficult for her to find Severus. Finally after searching pretty much every store Lilah found him looking in a window filled with owls.

"One more purchase and we can go" Snape said as he lead her into the store.

* * *

Looking herself over in the mirror one more time Lilah decided that this time everything was definitely perfect. Makeup on just enough to know it was there, hair up with a few curls floating around her face, black peep toe heals to show of the pedicure she had given herself earlier, and the green dress the tweedles had picked out.

They really did pick the best dress. It reached to mid-thigh with a toga theme on top in the richest emerald-green. The whole thing held together on her side by an emerald and silver broach. It was loose and flowing but solid and safe to dance in. Which she had been assured she would be able to do at this shindig.

As she made her way down stairs she heard voices in the dining room and headed that way. Opening the sliding door she saw her father and her 'uncle' hunched over the table. As she entered the room they both looked up. She saw (for the first time a smile graced Snape's face. Her father looked her up and down and the let his own smile out. And oh how she wished he hadn't.

"Silver and Green, you my dear are a natural at this. It is no doubt that you are my daughter. Now don't embarrass me tonight. Listen to what Severus tells you or this will be your last trip out. Do you understand?" Her father said, using what she had dubbed his minion threatening voice.

"Yeah Yeah, that do this thing Uncs," and with that she grabbed his hand and waited for the stomach tug that she knew would ensue.

* * *

"Uncs?" Snape questioned while raising up one eyebrow in what could only be described as condescending. Which Lilah thought this was quite the accomplishment for one lone eyebrow.

"To hip for you old man?" Lilah smirked as she moved through the crowd towards the entrance. It was a little overwhelming to be in a group this big of people who could do magic. The thing that really got to her though were the robes. All the men were wearing elaborate robes like this was a Tolkien novel. She had seen the robes when she was picking out her dress but actually seeing people wearing them like it was normal was anything but normal.

"Ticket?" A bored looking man in a blue robe asked as Lilah reached the door. He didn't seem to be particularly thrilled about the fact that he had to be the one taking the tickets.

"My Uncle has it he'll be over in a moment," Lilah took the moment to look over the area she was in. The entrance to the ballroom had a beautiful marble floor and elaborate wainscoting. It reminded her of the giant old timey mansions she had seen in films. Upon closer inspection she also noticed that the room was lit by candles floating slightly above everyone's head. The floating candles were less odd and more awesome and she found herself wondering if she was getting used to this magic situation.

"Well if it isn't our favorite new witch," Lilah turned to see a gaggle of red-headed people headed in her direction. Leading the way was none other than Fred and George; or George and Fred depending on their mood.

"And my favorite doppelgängers," Lilah smiled at seeing a friendly face in this strange new environment.

"Let me introduce you to our family. They're crazy but they're ours," Fred said smiling towards the other redheads.

"When we claim them, otherwise they're just random people who follow us around and bask in our mere presence," George finished. Lilah was amazed she was getting used to turning her head for the rest of their thought. "The tall redheaded one is our brother Ron, the red-headed girl is Ginny our sister."

"The one with the glasses is our friend Harry Potter, the girl with the poufy hair is our friend Hermione Granger; though friend isn't the term she chooses. And these are our parents Molly and Arthur Weasley." Fred finished pointing at each in turn. As the names had been said the group had turned their focus towards the twins and Lilah. "Everyone this is our new friend Lilah. She just found out she's a witch."

"Well Jeez, just tell the whole world why don't you. From now on I'm only telling my secrets to George." Lilah tried for a stern face but ended up smirking though the speech. Not that she minded some time with people she knew was helping to get the nerves out of her system. "It's nice to meet you all."

"It's lovely to meet a friend of my children. Who are you here with dear?" Molly Weasley asked politely.

"My uncle. He seems to have gotten lost in the ten feet to the door. Not that I mind much now I have people to talk to." Lilah replied.

"You just found out you're a witch. How is that possible?" Ron asked in a very blunt manner.

"Rude…I don't think I like this one much," She announced tilting toward George as if sharing a secret.

"Most don't," he replied with a smile.

"If you must know I found out when my mother died and I came here to live with my uncle."

At this point an awkward silence fell over the group. Ron turned an impressive shade of red and Hermione punched him in the shoulder. No one looked particularly interested in being the first to speak. Fortunately that was when Lilah heard her name being called.

"Here," she yelled back hoping to instigate a random game of Marco Polo. Instead all she got was an angry-looking Snape headed her way.

"I have been looking for you. Next time don't wander off." Snape reprimanded in his best feared teacher voice, losing some of his steam when he realized who she was standing with. "Let's go inside so that we can leave this horrendous place as soon as possible."

"No can do Uncs I plan to dance until my feet bleed and it would be wrong to leave a teenager all unattended. Think of the rules I could break. I may even have to make extra rules just to break them." Lilah responded laughing.

"You are absolutely incorrigible." Snape sneered.

"Making up words won't stop me. I'm a dancing machine," Lilah smiled as she saw Snape lightening up. It was easy to get him mad she had realized and just as easy to reverse the condition.

"Snape is you uncle?" Harry nearly shouted causing several people nearby to turn towards the commotion.

"No. I call all older men Uncs. I'm a rebel like that." Lilah deadpanned with a look that would do Snape proud. "Also, please refrain from injuring my eardrums next time you have a thought. Okay, Thanks."

"But Snape!?" Ron responded in a much lower register than his friend. "Severus Snape?"

"I don't like him. Final Answer," Lilah said to the twins. She had seen their faces as she interacted with Snape. Starting out in shock and moving down the line through angry, upset, confused, and back to shock.

"You aren't the first," Fred replied on instinct.

"And certainly not the last," George finished.

"Lilah, now." Snape demanded causing Lilah to smile and execute a pirouette as she turned back towards the door arm looping through Snape's. A quick peek back showed that the group left behind were all standing together in shock.

"They are not the sort of people your father would want you fraternizing with," Snape spoke softly.

"Then it is a good thing he isn't here."


	7. Meeting the Heir

A/N So I have finally found my way back to this story. I had forgotten about it for a while but my head is full of news ideas for what I can do so we'll see how it goes.

* * *

Moving towards the table that they would be sitting at for dinner Lilah couldn't help but notice the strange looks she was getting from pretty much everyone in the ballroom. At first she had though it was her imagination but after moving deeper into the room she became absolutely positive it was happening.

"So, what's with the staring? Is my dress really that nice?" Lilah asked sincerely confused about why they had become the center of attention.

"You look very nice but I believe they are staring because you are with me. I have a bit of a reputation as a misanthropist. I don't usually show up to these events and I never show up with someone," Snape stated quietly.

"So they think I'm your date or something. Cause eww, no offence but you're old enough to be my dad. That would be a whole level of weird," Lilah said as Snape pulled out the seat with her name in front of it. Looking at the other names she didn't see any she recognized. But she did see someone.

Moving towards the table from the other side of the room was Lucius Malfoy. He was followed by what Lilah would describe as a mini-uppity one. Both were wearing very nice robes. Though she couldn't tell you why but by the way they both carried themselves she assumed. The younger wasn't as well muscled as the elder but he did seem to be in shape and he was handsome in a severe sort of way.

"Severus, how good to see you. Are you enjoying your Easter holiday?" The uppity one said, charm dripping from his voice; though Lilah had noticed that he wasn't able to get his good spirits all the way up to his eyes. His insincerity was shining through.

"They have been well. How have you fared?" As the conversation went on all polite chit-chat Lilah took the time to study the mini-uppity one. She was fairly certain she had heard him mentioned before but hadn't taken the time to care all that much. He was tall, fair hair and skin and he too looked bored out of his mind.

"Lilah. Young lady pay attention," Snape said in his 'you just spilled something on my new shoes' voice. Though, she stands by the fact that new or not they looked better afterwards.

"I would rather not. No offence Uncle Sev but this nice stuff is boring as all get out," Lilah sighed rather dramatically to solidify her point. "I mean I can do pleasant better than the next person but what exactly is the point.

"Lilah this is my godson Draco. Draco this is my niece Lilah. I'm sure your father has told you about her. She will hopefully be going to school with you next year," Snape said looking proudly at the girl sitting next to him. She was progressing very quickly and seemed to have a very high level of common sense that he didn't usually associate with Hogwarts students.

"Let's not go crazy with the praise old man," Lilah replied with a smile. "I mean we wouldn't want my ego to grow or anything."

"It's nice to meet you," Draco replied in what she would describe as cordial. It wasn't over flowing with happiness or really any feeling.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Do you put something in your hair to make it do that or is it just so bored it laid down for a nap?" Lilah knew from the look on his face she shouldn't have said anything but she couldn't have helped it. Brain filtering was not one of her skills. Just then though she heard two identical sets of laughs emanating from behind the upset looking blond.

"That is how we know we made the right choice," George stated

"Becoming your friend. Priceless," Fred finished. "Come on we have to show you something."

With that Fred grabbed her hand and began to drag her away much to the behest of Snape. Behind her she could hear outrage but she didn't make out the exact words. As they made it to the other side of the ballroom Lilah noticed the other people she had been introduced to earlier in the evening.

"The Cannon's don't stand a chance Ron," Ginny, the twins sister practically yelled. "The harpies"

"Have no Keeper at the moment Gin," Harry replied. "I'm going to have to side with Ron on this."

Lilah watched as the red-headed girl spun in her seat and pulled the book away from Hermione forcing her into a conversation. Sitting down on either side of her both twins began to talk about basically nothing for the next twenty minutes. Finally dinner was announced and Lilah made her way back to her table promising her friends that she would find them after to dance.

* * *

Sitting back down next to Snape this time Lilah noticed that all the other people at her table were around her 'uncles' age. She couldn't figure out how they had decided to separate everyone to tables but it did seem that families were sitting together. Impatiently she poked Snape and upon his disgruntled look pointed to the other people at the table and then back to her. This made the older woman next to her laugh quite loudly.

"Everyone this is my niece Lilah, Lilah this is Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and her husband Gerald, Aurora Sinistra and her husband Nigel, Charity Burbage, and Albus Dumbledore. They all work with me at Hogwarts," Snape pointed to each person as they were introduced.

"So what do you all teach? Is it really weird being around students all the time? What's Uncle Sev like with students? I wouldn't imagine very good on account of hating people," Lilah noticed the looks she was receiving from the other people at the table and the very exasperated one from Snape. "I'm not saying you hate all people just stupid ones. Really though, someone else should probably talk now."

"And you should never be given caffeine. I knew nothing good would come from that horrible coffee place you dragged me too," Snape replied.

"Wrong. Only good things come from Starbucks. Next time you get Mocha and we can caffeine the stick from your butt."

"I like her Severus how come we haven't heard you mention her before?" The very short man, Filius asked.

"Because I prefer not to discuss my personal life if it is all the same to you," Snape responded and upon noticing Lilah's questioning expression informed her, "Professor Flitwick teaches Charms and is the head of Ravenclaw."

"The smart people house right. Cool. You seem like a nice dude Professor Flitwick but I gotta tell you I hate charms."

"You do not hate it. We talked about this," Snape snapped.

"Sorry, I greatly dislike Charms in a very strong manner. Happy?" Lilah asked causing Minerva to start laughing again. Lilah turned to her, "What do you teach?"

"Transfiguration," Minerva replied.

"Professor McGonagall is also the head of Gryffindor house," Albus informed her. "Professor Sprout is the head of Hufflepuff and teaches Herbology and her husband works for the Department of Transportation, Professor Sinistra teaches Astronomy and her husband coaches a professional Quiddich team, Professor Burbage teaches Muggle Studies, and I am the Headmaster."

"What are Muggle Studies?" Lilah whispered to her uncle thoroughly confused by the new word.

"Muggles are people without magic. You grew up in the muggle world," Snape said quietly so as not to alert the table to her question. Lilah was still a bit embarrassed about the amount she didn't know. Snape told her on a daily and sometimes hourly basis how well she was doing but it was still embarrassing.

"Well, I love Transfiguration, Herbology isn't by favorite subject but I've been told I'm pretty good at it, department of whatever sounds boring, no offence, Astronomy sounds really cool, I've never seen Quiddich but the tweedles have assured me it's awesome, and Muggle Studies isn't really something I need," Lilah rambled just a little embarrassed in the company of people who clearly knew everything about the wizarding world.

"Who are the tweedles?" Professor Sprout asked.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum of course," Lilah replied.

"She means the Weasley twins," Snape drawled. He did not seem pleased by the sentence at all.

"Same difference."

"Why do you believe you don't need Muggle Studies?" McGonagall asked with a peculiar look on her face.

"Because all of my studies until this year were Muggle, obviously."

"You grew up as a muggle? You haven't been to school at all for your magic? How could your parents let that happen?" Flitwick asked with a large amount of curiosity clear in his voice.

"My mother didn't like magic. She wanted to keep me away from it so I never went to school. Uncs just tutored me. And my father wasn't a factor," Lilah replied in a much less civil voice. From that one exchange the other table members had no doubt that she was related to Snape.

"Well, next year you will have to come to Hogwarts my dear," Dumbledore said. The conversation for the rest of the dinner touched every topic from school gossip to advanced spell research. Lilah found herself bored one moment and riveted another. By the end of dinner she didn't know how she felt about Dumbledore but she knew she liked McGonagall.

* * *

Once the plates had been cleared and everything was moved out-of-the-way dancing began. Making her way over to the other side of the room she proceeded to dance with all three Weasley sons. She was dancing with Harry when she saw Draco making his way over. He had a look on his face that she knew from her own mirror and it never meant anything good.

"And how can we help you on this wonderful evening?" Lilah asked with a big smile on her face. Not necessarily a nice smile though.

"Apparently I have to ask you to dance," Draco drawled. Lilah took the time to notice that the way he spoke, both tone and word choice reminded her of Snape.

"It will have to wait I already have a partner," and with that Lilah moved them a little ways down the dance floor; Draco following close behind.

"Are you deaf Malfoy? She's taken at the moment, don't be this pathetic." Harry smiled while he spoke clearly enjoying the look on Draco's face.

"I'm pretty sure Potter that I'm supposed to be dancing with her because of her partner," Draco responded. "Your uncle doesn't want you fraternizing with, and I say this loosely, him."

Lilah had to laugh. The sentence and delivery were a spot on imitation of Snape. He might have potential after all, Lilah thought, as long as he doesn't turn into his father. Turning slightly so she could see Snape and the elder Malfoy she raised her middle finger stuck out her tongue and continued to dance with Harry.

Draco made his way to a group of boys off to the side of the room and Lilah decided she would need to follow him later and get a feel for him when the adults weren't around.

* * *

"Draco," Lilah said as she entered the hallway outside the ballroom to find Draco still with the group from earlier. They were playing a game of some sort but all she could tell was that it involved explosions.

"What do you want?" Draco asked without turning around.

"Well, right now I want to throw things at your head until I knock the rude out of you. I think this would probably be one of those times, however, that uncle Sev says I'm being too hostile," Lilah stated with a smile on her face. At this she had gained the attention of all five boys.

Lilah took advantage of the stunned silence to study the boys before her. Draco had what looked to be an amused expression. The tall dark-skinned boy next to him was looking at her in what she would classify as shock, and possibly awe. The two larger boys both had looks that seems vaguely like constipation, and she really wasn't sure what to make of that. The final boy who appeared to spend too much time in the gym and his laughter is what finally ended the moment of silence.

"I like her," the gym rat said, or tried to say while still laughing. "I'm Theo Nott. This is Blaise Zabini, Greg Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and apparently you already know Malfoy."

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lilah Snape," The reaction to this statement was almost as amusing to Lilah as the first. All the boys besides Draco were looking at her with confusion and shock. "So, I'm going to assume that you all know my uncle then?"

"Snape is the head of our house at Hogwarts," Draco supplied while giving his friends a disgusted look causing them all to stop staring. "So we all know him. Though I am surprised you managed to get him to tell you that you were being too hostile. That's his normal state of being."

"Yeah, I was impressed too. I just wanted to apologize for my random bitchy-ness earlier. You just reminded me so much of the uppity one I couldn't help it." Lilah tried to sound contrite but some venom did get in the last sentence.

"Uppity one?" Draco asked scrunching his face in confusion.

"Your dad."

"You don't like my dad?"

"No, and he isn't so fond of me if our last meeting is any indication."

"What happened?"

"I broke his nose. Night Guys," Lilah knew an exit line when she saw one and turned back into the party. Looking back once she was at the door she smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you all."

* * *

Snape had just said goodnight to Lilah and was making his way back out of the house when the Dark Lord found him.

"How did everything go?" Voldemort asked.

"She was a hit at the party. Everyone was very fond of her," Snape reported. He wasn't sure what the correct answer was but he decided to just go with the truth.

"Obviously. How was she with the Malfoy boy?" He sounded to be much more interested in this question.

"They started out badly but by the end of the night she had dance with him twice that I saw. I believe they found something in common," Snape informed him with a bit of a smirk. There was no need to tell him what that common ground was.

"Excellent. I had hoped that to be the case. It is always so much easier to arrange a marriage when both parties enjoy the other company. That will be all Severus," and with that dismissal Snape left the house by the cemetery thinking that arranging a marriage for Lilah would be difficult no matter what.


	8. Meeting Magic

Over the next few months Lilah learned a few very important things: Magic was very time-consuming, her father was painfully complex, and flying was pretty much the best and most terrifying thing ever. She still wasn't sure about a lot of things in the magical world but these things she knew as fact.

* * *

"But why can't I just try it. Then if I don't get it I can read about it. No need to waste time if I know how to do it." Lilah argued for the fifth time that day.

"No, read." Snape responded. Angrily. Again.

It wasn't that she didn't like to read there was just so much she didn't know how to do that sitting still was becoming a problem. Lilah picked the charms book up again and began reading the chapter that would never end.

It was a several hours before she was able to test out the three new spells she had studied. The first two went off without a hitch the third however went quite catastrophically. The mouse she had been turning into a tea kettle had stayed a mouse with a nice china design and the shattered.

"But, what, how, huh?" Lilah asked as she looked between her wand and the tiny shattered mouse pieces.

"I told you to read the book. Now you have a good example of why that's important. There is no such thing as a shortcut in magic. There is a balance. Muggles do everything the long way without it but we have to spend large amounts of time mastering Magic to gain the benefits." Snape said in his smarter than thou voice. Lilah looked up at him and nodded. She wanted him to understand that she had listened to what he said.

"Good, now read the chapter again and the next three in all your books I will be back next weekend to check your progress. Don't forget the next step in the Polyjuice Potion." Snape said as he made his way to the door of the room. "And try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"I can't promise anything but I'll try. I wouldn't want to distract you from your precious school." Lilah said and moved past him out of the room and into hers across the hall.

* * *

"Okay, now stir three times counter-clockwise," Snape instructed.

"Does it have to be hair that you use?" Lilah asked as she finished the second to last step on her Polyjuice Potion. She was incredibly excited to have finished this potion since all the books said it was incredibly advanced.

"No, it is just the easiest to obtain. It also makes it easier to know the source wasn't tainted," Snape replied. He had taken to teaching her not how to make specific potions but what use each ingredient had in general while they used the Polyjuice to test out her practical application of potion making.

"Good," Lilah smirked as she dropped a nail clipping into her goblet of the potion. It turned to a tar like substance and gave off a rather atrocious smell. She didn't let that stop her as she took a gulp and began to grow. The look on Snape's face when she turned her new face towards him was appalled.

Moving over to the mirror on the wall by the door she saw he fathers face staring back at her, nose not included. She could feel the power running through her and she could feel the desperate need to control that power. She had wanted to have a better idea of what her father had become after he let school. She had seen old books and pictures of him from when he was in school. He looked normal in all of them. Then suddenly she found the pictures from his last year and she could see the change.

His smile had never been particularly friendly but in those pictures it was none existent. The way he held himself changed. He was always farther from the other people in these photos. She needed to understand what had happened to make him so alone and so angry. The power was hurting her. She could feel it flowing through every cell of her body. Like she was on fire with no way to put it out. But at the same time she felt unstoppable. If he felt this way all the time she was surprised he could function at all.

"What did you do?" Snape yelled at her from the other side of the room. "What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"Sev, make it stop," she screamed as she moved about the library unable to control the reactions that her body was having to that much power. It took a several minutes until Snape was able to cast a full body bind on her and three numbing spells before she was able to think again.

"You stupid, idiotic girl. How could you possibly be this stupid. You aren't that's how, I wouldn't spend this much energy on you if you were. This was a move even Longbottom wouldn't have tried. A stunt even your tweedles would back away from. And they have the brain power of a Weasley!" Snape ranted for another hour while Lilah came in and out of consciousness It was dinnertime before Lilah began to change back.

Lilah awoke lying on the floor her hair slick with sweat and snarled from where she had tried to remove it from her head earlier; her skin pale and sickly with bruises forming under her eyes. She tried to sit up but found that her muscled were appalled by the idea of moving. Snape who had fallen asleep next to her began to wake up at the movement.

"Here take this," he grabbed a vial out of his pocket and handed it to her. She recognized the pale blue liquid that he gave to the cloaked figures when they arrived at the house. She wasn't sure what was wrong with them but she had heard mentioned a crucial curse or something. It only took a minute after swallowing for her body to relax. Snape lifted her up and moved her into her room. It was three days before she awoke.

* * *

Moving towards the kitchen Lilah heard voices moving about the first floor. Stepping over the snake to make her way into her father's office she saw the uppity one sitting next to the woman she had dubbed the almighty psycho. Though everyone else called her Bellatrix. Across from them Snape stood next to the fireplace and seemed to be smirking. Lilah moved just inside the room but stayed hidden behind a very convenient bookshelf.

"And how is the prodigal daughters training going today" The almighty psycho practically sang. She wasn't beautiful but Lilah had a sneaking suspicion she was at one point. She reacted to other people the way you would expect someone who knows they are pretty to react. The same way the uppity one knew he was powerful. The same way Snape knew he was brilliant.

"It is going far faster than expected. I expect she will be able to join her peers at Hogwarts next year. She will need a remedial schedule of course but she should be able to handle it," Snape returned a small smile on his face.

"Is that an emotion I see dear Severus?" Bellatrix mocked.

"Yes Bella, this is pride in one's self. It is foreign to you I imagine but quite nice for humans," Snape sneered.

"That child is rubbing off on you. The sarcasm is not becoming Severus," The uppity one replied as a green light appeared in the fireplace and out walked Draco.

"Father, Aunt Bella, Snape" Draco greeted everyone with a nod. Including one for her. Lilah took this as her cue to slowly back out of the room and continue her journey to the kitchen. She had just finished getting some juice and a bowl of fruit when the group moved into the kitchen. She hungrily put some fruit in her mouth and nodded in greeting to keep herself from saying something that would anger the psycho. She only had to be hit by one of her curses to know it wasn't worth it. Unless it was that good a comment.

"Lilah, Draco is home from school for the weekend. I was hoping you could entertain him while we go and take care of some business," Snape asked.

"Sure, why not. But I need to go to Diagon and get some ingredients this morning," Lilah reminded. She had taken to spilling ingredients to give herself an excuse to travel to Diagon and spend time with her tweedles as Snape had begun calling them.

"You and Draco may floo there but be back before lunch. You have the money you need?" Snape asked.

"Yes, I'm all set."

"Then we will be going," and with that all three adults disapparate from the kitchen. It was quiet while Lilah finished her breakfast and they made their way back into the study.

" Draco, " Lilah asked in one of the quietest voices she had. She wasn't sure how you used the floo and normally she would ask Snape but he wasn't here now and in the kitchen would have been unacceptable. She would not show weakness to the uppity one or the almighty psycho. "How exactly does this work?"

"Well, you throw the powder into the fire, step in, and say where you want to be," Draco replied confusion written on his face. "How could you not know how to floo. I've been flooing on my own since I was two."

Not waiting to answer the question Lilah threw the powder in, stepped into the green flame and said Diagon Alley. After the spinning and the soot she was not exactly pleased with Flooing. She moved out into the bar she had become quite familiar with and moved out the back towards the alley. She had hit the hidden patch of bricks and taken off running just as Draco made his way out into the alley behind her. She heard him yelling for her but she didn't stop until she was inside Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"What do you think George, exorcise or chased by a poodle?" Fred asked from the second floor where he appeared to be doing an inventory of the portable swamps.

"Definitely poodles, no way she is running for fun. Just look what it did to her hair," George replied not even needing to stopping counting the till. Though both twins did begin to laugh as Lilah ran to the window to investigate what was wrong with her hair.

"You both suck, " She exclaimed as she patted at her hair to try to get it to lay back in place. "Last time I give you my patronage."

"We didn't mean anything by it," George responded.

"And you know that. But seriously," Fred said.

"Why the running?" George asked.

"I had to out run Draco or I wouldn't have been able to see you," Lilah informed them. She then nearly fell over laughing at the matching looks of confused disgust that appeared on their faces.

"What are you doing hanging out with the Ferret?" They both asked at the same time. This time Lilah actually did fall down laughing. It was a good few hours before Lilah looked up and saw Draco marching up to her as she reset the game of reusable hangman she had been playing with Fred. She smiled at Draco in an attempt to placate him and received a stare in return that she was not enjoying.

"Where have you been?" Draco practically shouted. "I've been searching every shop in the alley for you. Do you know what Snape would do if I lost you?"

"I was here. Calm down. Breathe or something. The world is not ending," Lilah said as she jumped down from the counter she had been perched on. "Let's go grab some lunch. Bye Tweedles."

"Bye Alice," Both brothers replied. She had finally told them the story of Alice and Wonderland about a week before. Then the boys had decided that she would have to show them the movie once they had tracked down the equipment they would need off the list she had given them.

"It couldn't have taken you that long to look through all the stores," Lilah observed. Draco looked towards her and gave a slight nod of his head in agreement.

"I was in the Quiddich store for a while. I was looking at the new pads they got in," He supplied, at her curious look he offered, "We could stop by on the way back if you want?"

With a nod of her head they were off. It was a completely confusing thing to step into the Quiddich store. The balls flying around her head and the brooms. The idea of brooms still made her laugh at the cliché of it all. Though it had also come to frighten her. As she moved through the store Draco followed pointing things out and explaining what they were and what you used them for.

They finally left an hour later, Draco with a new broom and Lilah with a new understanding of the sport. They had agreed to head back to Malfoy Manor. Draco was appalled to learn over lunch that Lilah had never been flying and decided that since he had a new broom she could have his old one. Once they arrived in the Library at the manor Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the back yard where all the brooms were stored.

"Now place your hand over it and say up," Draco instructed.

"Up," Lilah said using her there is no way a broom is outsmarting me voice. It jumped up and found its way into her hand. Stepping over it and sitting down the way Draco had she felt the broom raise slightly. She looked over about to panic to see Draco smiling at her.

"Now tilt up to go up and down to go down. Lean forward for speed and back to slow down. Got it?" Draco asked as he began to raise up.

"Just like a video game. This isn't so hard," Lilah laughed as she slowly began to try the moves on her broom.

"What's a video game?" Draco called after her as she took off at speed.

The next few hours were spent getting Lilah acquainted with flying itself followed by seeker lessons. Seeker being the easiest position for a new flyer to learn and Draco's specialty. It wasn't til the sun went down that they returned to the house. Walking back into the conservatory was a strange form of déjà vu. Snape was standing by the windows looking out while Bellatrix and Lucius sat in the chair sipping tea that had been poured by a gorgeous witch with long blonde hair with brown low-lights.

"Draco, take your friend and wash up for dinner," the blonde demanded.

"Yes Mother," Draco responded taking Lilah's hand and leading her out of the room.


	9. Meeting her Father

**I don't normally update twice in one week but I was inspired. So here is an Ostrich just for you Amendable Snow Freak.**

"Slow down," Lilah shouted at Draco as he practically dragged her down the hall. The manor was big from what she had seen but that was no reason for him to be pulling her arm out of its socket. She was quite fond of how all her limbs were already attached.

"No time. We have to talk. I didn't actually think they would do this so soon," by the end Draco seemed to just be muttering to himself. It wasn't so much that he wasn't speaking loudly Lilah just got the impression he had meant the last bit to stay in his head.

They entered into a large room that Lilah could only guess was Draco's bedroom. The two side walls were covered in bookshelves made of some dark wood. Some shelves were full of books but some held trophies as well as pictures and trinkets. She would have studied the longer but her attention was brought to the bed that was floating about eight feet up in the far corner of the room. Underneath it seemed to be a large deep green couch to match the green comforter on the bed. Other than that the room was done in deep blues and purples. The rug was a continuous swirl of the two and the chairs scattered about the room were also one of the two colors.

"Gonna tell me what's going on now?" Lilah asked impatiently causing Draco to grimace. She moved to the chairs in front of the fireplace to the right of the door.

"You have the manners of a water buffalo. How they could ever expect us to survive living together I will never know," Draco ranted. "I mean even Granger has manners and she's barely human."

"What do you mean live together?" Lilah interrupted. "And do you mean Hermione Granger cause she seemed pretty human to me."

"All right, the beginning then. Tonight's dinner is to announce our betrothal," Draco began as he lowered himself into a seat.

"And our time traveling back to the Dark Ages," Lilah shot back as she stared in bewilderment at the boy across from her.

"I know that most families will ask their child's opinion before setting up a betrothal but that is a privilege we don't have apparently. So we are going to have to suck it up and deal with this. Your father will be here soon and I really don't want to keep him waiting so let's wash for dinner," Draco stood and moved towards a door on the other side of the one they had entered.

Lilah stood and moved towards the room's far wall which as far as she could tell was just one large piece of glass. She had known that the magic world was different from the one she had grown up in but she wasn't expecting arranged marriage. The fact that her father thought she would actually go through with such a thing just proved to her that in the few spare moments he found to speak to her he obviously wasn't really paying attention.

What was really bothering her was that Snape seemed to be going along with this. He did know her. Of that she was sure so how could he think this was a good idea. Draco took that moment to walk back into the room motion that the bathroom was free. She moved in and washed her hands and face to prepare for the throw down at Malfoy Manor that was about to take place.

"When will the Dark Lord arrive?" Lucius asked as he sipped the tea his wife had poured.

"He should be here momentarily. He just had to listen to the beasts report. Hopefully that will put him in a good mood," Snape replied, _Because this dinner sure won't. _It was going to be an interesting evening and Snape wanted nothing more than to hide at Spinners end until it was over. No make that about a week after it was over to allow Voldemort and Lilah to both calm down.

"Regardless, the wonderful meal Cissy made and the impending wedding should make him happy. Or as happy as he can be," Bella said moving to the open doors and looking out over the garden. Snape often wondered what she was thinking about when she would begin to stare like that but then he quickly remembers the woman before him and her idea of fun and is thankful he doesn't know.

"I know I am so very pleased that we have finally found someone for Draco. We have been desperate to figure out who would be acceptable to carry on the Malfoy name," Cissy responded taking the seat next to her husband that her sister had just vacated.

"Yes, we were down to one of the Greengrass girls or Parkinson. And while the Greengrass girls are beautiful they leave something to be desired form of a brain. Parkinson of course having the opposite problem," Lucius agreed. "Though I hardly need to tell you this Severus, you do have to deal with them on a daily basis. Why you would choose that is beyond me."

"Because I asked it of him Lucius," Voldemort hissed as he made his way in from the hall. "Where are the children?"

"Right behind you. You would think you'd have heard us. Aren't your other senses supposed to get better when you don't have one?" Lilah snarked as she moved past her father into the room. "Though I suppose you can still smell without a nose."

At this the entire room became silent. Making fun of the Dark Lord was not something they were used to. Lilah however didn't care she was too angry to think about what he father would think of the comment.

"Lilah dear, this is hardly the time or place for this. Do try to behave yourself. I could always start again and try for a respectful child this time," Voldemort responded in a voice that could cause the room to frost over.

"You are absolutely right. This is not the place, but it is exactly the right time. We are in desperate need of a chat," and with that Lilah stormed out of the room and down the hall to where she and Draco had flooed in earlier.

Her father was right behind her the whole way and she was hardly in the room before he slammed the door shut behind him. She moved so her back was to the fireplace leaning up against the column the floo powder was hanging on. Crossing her arms she glared across the room. Not to be outdone Voldemort walked into the center of the room and produced a chair, or more aptly a throne to sit in.

"Speak quickly child. I am in no mood for your insolence today," Voldemort stated as he lounged.

"Married? To someone I just met? And while he doesn't seem like a total turd I have met his family and that isn't helping my optimism."

"He is a handsome and powerful boy from a very well received and well off pureblood family. You could do far worse than Draco Malfoy. Besides that I am not only Lord Voldemort but also your father and you will do as I say. Now try to remember some manners at once," Voldemort replied nearing a yell at the end.

"I know you're new at this parent thing but that was in no way the correct path to take in this situation. But hey, I was going to disagree with you now matter what," Lilah responded and the second she did she regretted it. For months Severus had warned her not to push her father too far. From the look on his face it was apparent she finally had. Before she had time to worry about what had happened she was falling to the floor in mind numbing pain taking the pot for floo powder with her.

It was a pain so intense she was sure he brain had to have imagined it. There was no way she could feel like this and still be alive. This was the pain you felt as a bullet pierced you heart, as you got hit by a train, not the kind you got for talking back to your father. She knew she couldn't be dead though, being dead couldn't hurt this much. That would be a level of unfair the universe couldn't have reached.

"You are my daughter, you will obey me!" was the first thing she heard as the pain began to lower. All the muscles in her body were in pain, she could feel the blood flowing from her head where it had hit the floor. She also had a rough feeling in her throat she could only imagine was from the scream she had let out as the pain overtook her. "Respond Lilah, will you or will you not obey me?"

"I will," Lilah whispered since she couldn't get her voice to go any louder. It was at that moment that the door to the room burst open and Snape ran in. Taking in the sight before him he made his way over to Lilah and handed her a vial of light blue liquid. "So that was the crucial curse then?"

"Cruciatus Curse, one of the three unforgivable curses," Snape corrected automatically as he pointed his wand at her head to heal it. As he moved away from her Lilah pointed her wand out towards the room and did the only thing she could think of to cause a distraction big enough.

As soon as she had transfigured the suit of armor along the far wall into an Ostrich she grabbed a handful of powder from the floor next to her and threw it into the fire just as she rolled in. She whispered Diagon Alley and was whisked away laughing at the sight of her father being chased by the large bird around the room with Snape fast on his heels trying, not very well in Lilah's opinion to stop the bird.


	10. Meeting New Beginings

People were staring as Lilah ran down the alley and into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She was just inside for a second before she collapsed. Both twins looked up startled to see their friend leaning against the door of their shop covered in blood. It only took one look for Fred to go gather Lilah and George to begin shooing customers out of the shop.

When Lilah awoke she was lying on a bed with a huge plaid comforter wrapped around her. She scooted herself into a sitting position ignoring her muscles anger at the movement. She was in a small room. There was a desk on the wall to her left under a large window and a dresser up against the far wall. To her right she could see two doors, presumably one to the hall and one to a bathroom or closet. In front of the doors was a chair housing one of the twins. Just as she was about to wake him and ask what was going on the farthest door open and in walked his double.

"You're awake, thank god. George, wake up," Fred moved over and sat at the foot of the bed. "What happened we were so worried about you?"

"You were covered in blood but you didn't have any cuts, and every time we moved you you started to whimper," George stated as he readjusted in his chair.

"I had a fight with my dad. It didn't go well. Sev fixed the cut on my head before I left. I'm sorry I worried you I just didn't know here else to go," Lilah explained. She could see the worry on her friend's faces and she was glad. Not that she had worried them but that she could.

"Your dad did this to you?" Fred asked sounding outraged. George was leaning forwards in his chair with a look of indignation on his face. "Why would he do that? How could he do that?"

"Yes. I refused to marry the boy he picked for me. Cruciatus curse," Lilah informed them. "Do you have any food, I'm starved I skipped my betrothal dinner to visit you."

"I'm sorry must be losing my mind, did you say Cruciatus curse?" Fred demanded. "As in the torture curse, the unforgivable curse!"

"Yes, I do remember Sev saying something about it being unforgivable. And having experienced it I can understand why. But seriously I am starving."

At the look she gave them George went down to start making something to eat and Fred assisted Lilah into the kitchen. It was a small room with a few cabinets, a fridge and a stove. But from the windows in the room Lilah realized they were in the apartment above the shop. Judging by the light outside she would guess she had been asleep a few hours. When she arrived it had been dusk and now the moon had risen into the sky.

"Here's a ham sandwich and some crisps. Do you want something to drink?" George asked placing the food in front of her. As she shook her head no she saw Fred slink out of the room. She had just finished her sandwich when Fred walked back into the room followed by the headmaster she had met at the ball.

Snape ran down the hall after the dark lord and the large bird that was chasing him. Every once in a while he would shoot off a spell at the bird. It had been half an hour since Lilah had disappeared into the floo. In that time the ostrich had managed to destroy the dining room, study and was now on its way to the conservatory.

Rounding the corner Snape saw Lucius standing at the end of the hall aiming for the bird. He gave a thought to silently deflecting the spell but he was getting tired of running. By the time he reached the rest of the group the bird had turned back into a suit of armor and everyone was settling into a chair. As Snape sat he felt the Dark Lord turn towards him.

"Where would she have gone Severus?" He asked in a very demanding sort of way.

"I don't know my Lord; there are very few places in the magical community she knows. More than likely she has gone to a muggle establishment to hide until she wishes to return." Severus said while actively blocking the memories he had of Lilah and the Weasleys. He would need to warn the order before he could send anyone there.

"Well, then go and find her. I can't have her mingling with that type. She must return and apologize for her insolence."

"I would be happy to look my Lord," Bellatrix said. "I've missed a good slaughter this week."

"Very good Bella, you and Severus will both go out and hunt her down."

"Lilah dear, why don't you tell me what happened," Dumbledore said as he placed tea on the small table in front of himself and Lilah. She studied him as he lowered himself into the chair next to the couch she was in. He was wearing a blue cloak with a blue and silver hat to match. It made her think of father time and the story her mother use to tell her.

"I was hanging out with Draco. Then we went in to get ready for dinner. When we got to Drake's room he informed me that our parents planned to announce our betrothal. I freaked out and threw a hissy-fit with my dad. He didn't react well and then he cursed me. Snape fixed me up and I distracted them and flooed here," Lilah said at incredible speed. "The end."

"Draco, no wonder you ran away," Fred laughed as he said it but it felt forces to her. The twins were not dealing well with the concept of her being hurt.

"What curse did he use, my dear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cruciatus. For the third time. Are we done yet I'm tired," Lilah complained just as the bell hanging over door to the shop went off. They all turned to the stairs in the far corner when Snape made his way up. Both twins had their wands pointed at him before he reached the top step. Just as he stepped on the landing Lilah slammed into him nearly sending both of them back down the stairs.

"Are you okay? Were you hurt anywhere else?" Snape asked as he pulled away slightly to study the young girl in front of him. He pulled her back into him when he saw that nothing was wrong with her. The second she wasn't restrained she wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

It wasn't that she had held her emotions in. She just hadn't realized until then how bad she had felt. The relief she had when he walked in shocked her but she wasn't about to complain. Her picked her up and moved them so that they were side by side on the small couch. It was fifteen minutes until she was able to get a hold of herself and stop crying. When she looked up she saw that Dumbledore had gotten some tea for Snape as well and the twins were looking at her like she had three heads.

"Well, now that that is out-of-the-way why don't you tell us your side Severus," Dumbledore said smiling at the man in front of him.

"I was in the conservatory with Lucius, Bellatrix and Narcissa when Lilah's father arrived. Just then she walked in rather upset. They went down the hall and continued to argue I assume. The next thing I know Lilah is screaming. I ran down the hall, broke down the door and went to her side. After I had healed her head injury she conjured an ostrich and rolled into the fireplace," Snape stated. "Then I spent the next half hour chasing an ostrich and the hours after that getting Bellatrix off my scent."

"Well, that all corresponds to Lilah's account. Were you aware that Lilah was to be betrothed tonight?' Dumbledore inquired. He smiled as though he was already aware of the answer.

"No."

"But you did know she was to be betrothed?"

"Yes, I knew her father was looking into a suitable match for her," Snape sighed looking at Lilah. "If I had known it was tonight I would have prepared you. When we got back today and your father found out you had spent the day at the manor he decided it should be as soon as possible."

"I'm tired. I just want to go to sleep but I don't want to go home," Lilah said laying her head against Snape's shoulder.

"You can stay here," Fred offered.

"We have a spare room," George agreed.

"No she can't," Snape stated. "Lucius say you speaking at the Easter Ball. Her father will come looking here. She needs to go somewhere he won't suspect."

"Then she can stay with you at Hogwarts," Dumbledore said. "We can have the teachers go through some tests and see where her placement level is at."

Standing Dumbledore made his way over to the door and disapparated. Snape stood as well and helped Lilah to her feet. She hugged both the twins and said goodbye before grabbing Snape's arm and waiting for that pulling feeling. As she settled back into her skin she looked up in awe at the castle standing before her.

Moving away from Severus slightly she turned to take in her surroundings. They were just outside of a fence surrounding the most impressive castle she had ever seen. Next to the castle seemed to be a giant lake though she could only tell by the reflection of the moon on the nearly still water. She also saw what appeared to be a huge forest. Snape grabbed her hand and began to move her towards the school.

"Be quiet, we can't let anyone know you're here. If your father finds out I'm helping you I will be in serious danger. We must also keep you a secret from the Defense teacher, slimy toad," Snape muttered the last bit before he looked around the grounds. Once he had opened the doors he did the same to the room inside. "Come in.

My rooms are down in the lower levels. If we hurry no one should see us. It's late and most students should be in bed. If we do run across anyone pretend to be a Hufflepuff I caught out after curfew." Snape said while pulling Lilah down the hall. She was really starting to get annoyed with the pulling thing.


	11. Meeting Reality

When she woke up the next morning Lilah realized that this was the second time in 24 hours she had woken up somewhere she didn't recognize. The room she was in now had a large bookshelf on the wall filled completely with leather-bound and if she had to guess expensive books; beyond that the room as incredibly simple. There was a small dresser and a closet which appeared to only have dark cloths from what she could see in it. The walls were all grey bricks and the woods for the shelves, dresser and bed were all dark as well.

As she got up to find Severus she noticed a couple of pictures hanging on the wall. The first one had two young children probably around ten years old. The girl was smiling with shoulder length red hair and the boy had black hair and a scowl. Next to that was a picture with who she would guess was the same two people but they were moving. This time they were both obviously in the middle of puberty, thirteen or fourteen. The girl was running up behind the boy and jumping on his back causing the boy to startle and then smile for just a moment.

Next to those sat a picture of the Severus she recognized with Draco's mother. They both appeared to be at some sort of formal event. He looked uncomfortable in his dressy outfit. Narcissa would reach over and squeeze his arm before they would both turn and look out.

The next two photos were the ones that shocked her. The first was taken in front of the castle. It was a picture of Severus and her mother sitting down reading under a tree. They both looked to be deeply entranced but the book and were whispering to each other. It was the only photo she had ever seen of her mother when she was young. The second photo was from the Easter Ball. It showed her and Severus dancing. She could see his smile as she twirled out and back in. She watched herself laughing with her green dress flowing out and him finally relaxing just the tiniest bit.

Her stomach chose that moment to make noise both alerting her that she was starving and pulling her gaze away from the pictures. Moving towards the door once again she found herself in a cozy living area. The couch in front of her was a brown leather and seated in front of a roaring fire. To the sides were more bookshelves. It was becoming a theme in wizard housing. Lack of TV Lilah assumed. There was a small four-seater dinning table in the deep wood again and another doorway. Making her way over she found herself in a small kitchen with off white tiled floors and counters. A small stove and some white cabinets.

The room was shocking when coming from the rest of the apartment. She moved over to the refrigerator, wondering not for the first time how it worked without electricity. She pulled out a wrapped plate and found a note on the top:

**Here is some breakfast. I have**

**a class to teach but I will be back around Lunch.**

**Snape**

**Don't break anything!**

Sitting at the table she lifted of the cover and helped herself to the plate of eggs and a few strips of bacon. Looking around for a clock she noticed for the first time that the room was lacking windows. Once she was done she made her way back into the living room and with a few glances over to the main door she sat down with a book and began to read.

A little over an hour later the main door opened and Snape made his way in. He looked around the room presumable to make sure she hadn't trashed it and sat down on the couch next to the sleeping girl.

"Lilah, wake up please," Snape shook her gently until her eyes began to open. Sitting back as she moved to sit up he studied her head to make sure the wound had indeed closed.

"Did the frightening Severus Snape just say please?" Lilah asked as she stretched and turned to sit correctly on the couch. "I'm in shock."

"Yes, I did in fact you seem to be a bad influence," Snape joked. The turning serious suddenly he asked, "How are you doing?"

"How am I doing with the pain or with the fact that my father caused it? I'm not doing great but I'll survive. I always do," Lilah replied with a sigh. Her muscles did hurt slightly but the realization of who her father was hurt her more. She had realized that he wasn't the nicest of people but the fact that she had seen so many of his people come to Snape after being hit by this curse astounded her. Why would they want to be around him? She knew she wasn't to keen on it.

"How are your injuries? I gave you a number of draughts and potions last night so you should be feeling better. Though you did fall asleep rather rapidly last night," Snape informed her. "As for your father, I'm not really good at this tender moment's thing. Do you need to talk about it?"

"I really don't want to. I just have this one thought that keeps going through my head. How can you be around him so much? I mean you aren't exactly a teddy bear but you are a good person and he, he just isn't," Lilah asked genuinely confused. The person she had seen growing in the pictures in his bedroom wasn't bad. Angry, defiantly but not evil.

"I made a number of mistakes before you were born and they have repercussions still. But don't worry about that. Why don't we go see the other teachers and we can test your proficiency levels."

"Sure, why not."

"I think that went very well. Though next time please try to transfigure a less vicious creature. It was a beautiful tiger, but all the same," McGonagall informed her. Three hours later and she had pretty much worn out her magical knowledge and her energy.

"Thanks, so can I go now. I think I need to eat and the pass out," Lilah asked leaning her whole body against the wall.

"Yes, of course Miss Riddle."

It was half way back to Snape's rooms that Lilah caught on. Professor McGonagall had used her actual name. The one she wasn't supposed to use.

"Sev, how does the she know my name? My real name," Lilah asked looking up at Severus.

"I told Dumbledore about you when you arrived. He knows everything I know, at least anything important. He must have chosen to share that with her," Snape said without stopping causing Lilah to run to catch him.

"Can I ask you a question," Lilah asked in a timid voice. The shock of her not sounding self-assured caused Snape to stop and turn to her.

"Yes, but wait until we return to my rooms."

For the rest of the walk Lilah wondered if she really wanted to be asking questions. She was sure that she would not like the answers. Not just the ones about her father but what she would learn about her mother and her faux-uncle too. As she moved to the couch she tried desperately to hold onto the bits of courage she still had.

"Snape, why can't I tell people my name. Why is it so important that no one know who I am?" Lilah asked the questions she had asked herself since the ball.

"You can never start off easy can you," Snape complained. "As you have recently learned your father is not the nicest of men. There are a number of people out there who would not take kindly to any relation of his should they find out who you are."

"So, he has enemies?"

"Lilah," Snape muttered. "No, he is the enemy. Do you remember the first night we met? I told you your father was the leader of a group looking to purify wizards?"

Lilah looked up at him and nodded. She was already regretting asking and that was just based off the face Severus was making.

"Well, the way they plan to do that and the way they have been is to kill any witch's or wizard's who was born to muggles. They believe that the only truly magical people are the purebloods, that the only people worth keeping are purebloods. They kill everyone else. They hunt muggles for sport," Snape paused to look at the look of horror that had spread over Lilah's face. It hurt him to be the one to tell her this but she needed to know. She couldn't go through life not understanding the entirety of her situation.

"When I was still in my fifth year I was approached by your mother and Lucius Malfoy. They wanted to groom me to join their group. I was a misfit and had just lost my best friend so I followed them. That is a mistake I have regretted my entire adult life."

"The red-head?" Lilah asked

"What?" Snape looked at her somewhat confused.

"Your best friend, the red-headed girl from your pictures. She looked nice, happy. Though you just looked like you," Lilah responded on auto-pilot. She was still trying to process the information that he had just given her. As everything began to sink in she became nauseous and was thankful she had done this before they ate.

"Yes, the red-head. Her name was Lily. She was the only important person in my life. The only one and I am the reason she didn't live long enough to raise her son into the person she was." Snape spoke softly. He took her hand once he noticed how pale she had gotten. "I was stupid and I destroyed our friendship and then my life."

"My mother," Lilah spoke softly as well. "She couldn't have believed this. We lived with the muggles my entire life. She had friends, boyfriends. She couldn't have had that much hate."

"Lilith was a beautiful girl when I knew her. She was the nurse's assistant here at Hogwarts. She was happy and dare I say bubbly. I would never have picked her for a Death Eater until she approached me." Snape remembered. "But she did believe in the cause. I don't think she was evil, simply misguided like the rest of us."

"Death Eater?" Lilah asked. It was not sounding promising and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"That's what your father's followers are called. They all have this tattoo as well," Snape explained pulling his left shirt sleeve up to his elbow.

"Oh," was all Lilah could think to say. She was still trying to comprehend how she could have come from such anger and such evil. How people she should love could be capable of hunting other human being for sport.

"Why don't you wash up in the bathroom off the kitchen and go to sleep. You can have my bed again. I believe there should be a nightgown in the room for you."

And with that she was dismissed and grateful for it.


	12. Meeting the Order

Waking up on Monday morning Lilah was still not sure how she should feel about the familial revelations she had had the night before. Though judging by the nightmares she had experienced for most of the night the answer seemed not well. Moving to get out of the bed she made her way into the kitchen but found she wasn't hungry. She looked at the time and realized it was almost ten in the morning.

Deciding that her best option was to read some more she moved into the living room and picked up the book she had been reading the day before. It was an hour later when she realized she was still on the same page of the book. Her head just kept trying to fit her mother with the person Snape had described. It didn't seem possible. But looking at Lucius and her father she didn't find it hard to believe Snape's story. The look in his eyes when he had been talking about Lily cemented it into her head that he was not lying to her.

Getting up to take a shower she was still completely focused on her thoughts.

"Lilah, are you here?" She heard Snape call her from the living room and realized the water she was under was becoming dangerously cold. Getting out she picked up the new outfit that had appeared at the end of her bed in the night. The button-down shirt and skirt combo screamed uniform but she imagined that would be the clothing they had laying around at a school.

"I'm here," she said exiting the bathroom and seeing Snape setting down two plates of food on the table. "Also, not hungry."

"Sit and eat," Snape ordered grabbing her arm and not letting her leave the room. "You didn't eat dinner and the breakfast I left for you is still in the fridge. You have to eat something."

"I'm sorry I'm having trouble eating but I just found out I come from a family of crazy evil people and so I think I'm entitled to a little bit of leeway," Lilah practically screamed. She was finding it hard to be rational at this point. She had spent her entire shower focusing on remembering her mother. More specifically she was remembering her interactions with the people around her. One memory stuck out.

Her mother had been having an argument with the guy she was seeing at the time. They were yelling back and forth and he yelled 'just because you're under the impression you are better than everyone else doesn't make it true' before storming out. That was the last time she saw him but it wasn't the last time her mother was described that way. She could remember her mother being out and out rude to people but never as evil as Snape had described.

Breathing heavily from her outburst Lilah looked at Snape and was met with a look that didn't scream impressed. Sighing in defeat she sat down and began to pick at the sheppard's pie in front of her.

"Do you have any other questions?" Snape asked sounding apprehensive. It was a new thing for Lilah. "If you did I would be happy answer them. I have a class very soon but its second year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws so it isn't really important."

"I don't think I want to know anymore. Not now at least. I just need to find something that will distract my brain," Lilah said exhaustion evident in her voice. Snape took the time to actually look at the girl sat across from him and realized that she had not slept well. It wasn't that he had expected her to be okay with everything she had learned, he just hadn't expected to feel so bad himself.

"That I think I can arrange. Would some time with those infernal twins help?" Snape asked knowing that even if he found the Weasley twins to be the most annoying people in the world short of Potter himself Lilah always seemed happy after she saw them. Not to mention how she ran to them when she was scared and hurt.

"Yes, yes I think it would."

* * *

An hour later after being covertly snuck out of the castle Lilah found herself on a very boring street in London with Snape standing impatiently next to her. They were waiting for the old man she had been introduced to at the ball this past Easter because the twins were apparently hidden for some sort of meeting.

"Sev, when is this guy going to show up? I don't want to be rude but, no wait screw it its cold out. Where is he?" Lilah asked (complained).

"He will be here soon. The meeting starts in just a few minutes. Though why we are here for it is still confusing me," Snape replied the last part mostly to himself. When he had inquired to what the twins would be doing later today he had expected to send Lilah to the shop in Diagon after the meeting. He had not expected Dumbledore to ask him to escort Lilah to the meeting itself.

Just then the man in questions appeared. He just came out of nowhere causing Lilah to scream just a bit; the scream startled Snape in a way few people could. Dumbledore laughed as he made his way to the two.

"Oh good you're here. There is so much to tell you before the meeting but I am afraid that would make us late so I will just tell you that the Order of the Phoenix resides at number 12 Grimmauld Place. Now if you will follow me the meeting is about to start, don't worry or panic. Everything will work out correctly."

With that the old man turned and as Lilah looked on two of the houses on the street began to move apart allowing another building to appear between them. Again Lilah let out a slight scream though this time Snape was expecting it. He took a hold of her shoulder for just a second squeezing it to comfort her and then made his way inside the house.

As Lilah entered the house she felt the unstoppable need to sneeze. The level of dust in the hallway was startling and as she made her way down the hall she realized it was the whole house and not just this one room. Voices were floating down the hallway and she quickened her pace to stay right behind Severus as he entered a kitchen area.

The kitchen being clean startled her but she managed not to scream this time. That is she didn't scream until she was lifted off the floor by a pair of arms around her waist. Being placed on the ground she turned to hug George and stare in what she hoped was an evil way at Fred who refused to look guilty.

"Well, there's my heart attack for the day. I always forget how much I don't enjoy seeing you until I do Fred. George, I missed you." Lilah said noticing that she was being looked at by every pair of eyes in the room. Refusing to let that get to her she gave George a hug and then turned to Dumbledore with an obvious 'what are you doing old man' look.

"Well, lets get this meeting in order," Dumbledore stated and with that everyone took a place at the table. Lilah was pulled by the twins and placed in the seat between them. "We have a number of things to discuss today, the most important being Lilah. I know a number of you are acquainted, though I believe there are only three of us besides Lilah herself that know the whole story. I will ask that no one react until I have said everything that must be said.

"Lilah Snape is actually Lilah Riddle. Daughter of Tom Riddle, or as he goes by now Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore informed the room to be cut off by the level of noise now filling it. Lilah looked around the room trying to identify the people who seemed to be the most opposed to this noise.

A man with long black hair seemed to be the loudest followed closely by a man with a very strange eye situation. Lilah also noticed the look of anger that was fixed upon a very raggedy man. She was surprised that Molly Weasley didn't seem to be reacting at all just giving her a look that Lilah couldn't exactly understand. The most important reaction came from either side of her. Both twins moved at the same time to stand from the table and speak to each other in hushed voices.

"That is quite enough," Professor McGonagall said in a way that made you very sure she was not to be messed with. "Should we really be doing this with Lilah in the room Albus? She shouldn't have to hear this group of manner less oafs work through their own stupidity."

"Yes Minerva, as always you have a wonderful point. Lilah I apologize for that, I hadn't expected such an obvious display." Lilah looked at him as he said this and found she didn't believe a word of it. Looking over at Severus she found he didn't believe it either. Instead of responding she just raised one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"We just hate it," Fred stated sitting down on her right side.

"When you do something so blatantly Snape like," George finished from her left. "But if you didn't, we suppose you wouldn't be the girl we have gotten to know."

"That is to say our friend" Fred said with a smile. Lilah found herself smiling as well and to her surprise when she looked over at Snape he had a smirk that wasn't as condescending as it normally was. Her moment was ruined however, when the man with the eye began to speak.

"You're all friends wonderful. But what is that creatures offspring doing here?" He stated in a tone that Lilah found to be incredibly insulting. She was saved from responding though when the man was suddenly affixed to the wall behind him chair and all.

"You need to watch your mouth. That 'offspring' has feelings and I don't like to see them hurt. Understand?" Snape all but whispered. Lilah was shocked to find he was actually shaking. Moving quickly she placed herself between the two men. Without thinking she hugged Snape.

"You need to calm down. Like, now Uncs. He can say what he needs I'm a big girl, I can take it." Lilah said as she pulled away from Severus. She made sure to look him in the eye as she said it. She wanted to be sure he understood. "Not saying you going all protective wasn't great. I do appreciate that but you can't start attacking your own team. Bad form old man."

"I know you can take it, you just shouldn't have to. You're a child and he should know better," Snape replied but he did release the chairs hold from the wall. Lilah decided based on the less than pleased sounds coming from the man behind her that she should stay between the two.

"There are three people in this room whose opinions matter to me and they all came through with flying colors. Or chairs," Lilah said pushing Snape back into his chair and turning to Dumbledore. "Now, are you going to explain your idea of fun or just sit there and smile like an insane person?"

"Oh Miss Riddle you are so very refreshing. People never talk to me like that. I find I enjoy it. Maybe I am an insane person, hm?" Dumbledore replied. "I wanted to introduce you to the Order to see how opposed they would be when I offered you a place in it."

"No way in Hell!" The man with long hair screamed. "It was bad enough letting Snivellus's niece in but now you are telling me she's Voldemort's daughter. In my house. And you want to tell her how we plan to defeat her father?"

"I intend to do just that. She and I have had the opportunity to speak on multiple occasions and I believe she will be an asset to our cause. Now, Miss Riddle,"

"Snape," Lilah interrupted. At the look she received from everyone she expanded, "Call me Miss Snape if you aren't going to call me Lilah."

The room was quiet as everyone processed her request. Looking down at Severus she saw a smile gracing his face. An actual eye wrinkling smile. She squeezed his shoulder the same way he had hers earlier and walked back to her seat aware that everyone was watching her. Again.

"Also, Snivellus? You're gonna make fun of him when you decided to wear that outfit. Have you looked in a mirror recently? Though judging by your hair you haven't," Lilah berated laughing at the look on his face. "I don't know who it is you think you are but if you don't simmer down I will take you down."

"I'm Sirius Black little girl. Do not think you can talk to me like that."

"Why can't I? How special you're Sirius Black. I'm Lilah Mariman Riddle so suck it hobo man." Lilah felt as her face became red with anger. She couldn't help it. She hadn't been lying to Snape about being able to handle the anger but she would not let this man speak about Snape in that superior tone of voice.

"Mariman? As in Lilith Mariman?" Molly asked speaking for the first time.

"Yes, Lilah is Lilith's Daughter." Snape supplied losing the smile he had worn as a result of Sirius's dressing down.

"I thought she looked familiar. You don't look like her very much; nothing but the eyes and the hair, and even then it's different. Dark hair where hers was light and her eyes were hard and cold where yours are warm and welcoming." Molly spoke with a far off lilt to her voice.

"You knew my mother?" Lilah asked almost dreading the answer.

"Yes dear I did, we were in the same year at school," Molly replied. Her face softened as she looked at her with Lilah wanted to say pity, "And she was part of the group that killed my brothers. I knew her."

Lilah didn't know how to react to that. She knew that her mother had been a part of the death eater group. That was different then having to look at someone so important to her friends and deal with the fact that her mother had done something so horrible to her. That her mother had killed in the abstract was one thing. This was real, solid proof of her mother's crimes.

"Lilah," Snape asked having moved to kneel in front of her. "Lilah you need to look at me. Good, we spoke about this. If this is too much you can go upstairs to one of the rooms."

"No I can't," Lilah replied looking from Snape back to Molly. "Your brothers, what were their names?"

"Fabian and Gideon, they were twins."

"F and G, cute. What were they like? Why did she go after them? Was it just her?" Lilah asked hearing her voice growing hysterical.

"Lilah you need to calm down. You don't need to do this to yourself," Snape said placing his hands on her face. "You aren't her. The closest you have ever come to evil was conjuring an ostrich to chase your father around."

"You chased you-know-who with an ostrich?" The laughter coming from a blue haired girl at the other end of the table who Lilah was almost positive had been blonde a second ago was startling to everyone.

"Yes," Lilah said, "I needed enough time to gain back control of my limbs so I could run away."

"Control of your limbs?" Sirius asked with a questioning expression.

"He had crucioed her moments before, she conjured the ostrich and then rolled into the floo," Fred said when no one else offered any information.

"They needed to know. To understand," George said to her when he noticed the murderous look she gave to his twin brother.

"Well, I think that was quite enough drama for one meeting," The raggedy looking man said speaking for the first time that night. "Let's adjourn and we can reconvene tomorrow when everyone has had time to process this."

"Quite right Lupin, Moody and I have to return to work anyway," the blue haired girl said and then she and the strange eyed man disappeared.

"Well then, good-bye for now." And with that Dumbledore disappeared along with McGonagall.


	13. Meeting the Past

**Well the world didn't end so you get another chapter. Or the world did end and the afterlife is eerily similar. **

* * *

After the group began to break up Lilah made to leave when she was caught by Molly Weasley and invited to dinner. Lilah lost for a moment reluctantly said yes on the condition that Severus stayed as well. That being the case she found herself dragged out of the room by the twins leaving an entirely unpleased Snape with Sirius, Lupin and the Weasley parents in the kitchen.

It was about an hour later when Lilah was distracted from the chess game she was playing with George to the arguing voices floating up from the kitchen. Just a few moments before Mr. Weasley had wandered through on his way to some sort of ladle emergency that Lilah hadn't paid attention to.

"Ignore that. Snape is just arguing with Sirius about something stupid most likely," Fred informed her lifting his head off the pillow he had napped on.

"So, I assume by that reaction this happens a lot?" Lilah asked curious about why they were arguing even if it was probably stupid. "Why do they argue so much?"

"Besides that neither one knows how to control their temper?" George asked lifting one eyebrow. "They went to school together and they didn't get along then, more than just your average Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry."

"Then when they left school Snape joined your dad and Sirius joined the order," Fred continued. "I'm not sure what made them hate each other so much I the beginning though."

"Okay, I'm going to go wash for dinner," Lilah said walking out of the room. She then moved to the kitchen stairs moving down slowly so no one in the room would hear her.

"She's so young, you can't expect to throw her into this," Molly said from her place in front of the stove.

"She isn't yours to protect Molly. If Severus says she can join and Dumbledore has accepted that then we will just have to live with that," Lupin replied sipping a cup of tea while he sat at the end of the table.

"I haven't said anything. Dumbledore didn't ask me what I though," Snape responded. "I was just hoping to distract her from everything by having her spend some time with the twins."

"Well that's settled then. Snivellus will say no to her joining and we won't have anything to worry about."

"I didn't say that either. She isn't a child I will not make this decision for her. Too many people already have," Snape said sounding defensive. Lilah didn't know what to make of the conversation. Snape was defending her rights to her own life while Lupin accepted her in if that was Dumbledore's decision. Molly seemed to be worried about her which was confusing in itself because if anyone had a reason to hate her it was that woman. Sirius was being an ass though that seemed to be his things as they are.

"I want to join," Lilah said finally making her presence known. She moved to stand next to Snape. "I want to help people not that I expect you all to believe me but that's the truth."

"I do believe you dear; I just don't think you understand what you're saying." Molly said.

"I don't believe you. You can say your last name is Snape now but that isn't better than Riddle or Mariman," Sirius complained.

"Because being named Black is good. You of all people should understand." Lupin said giving Sirius a knowing look. "After all to people outside this order you are a crazy murdering death eater."

"Who did you kill?" Lilah asked before she could convince her brain that wasn't something you said.

"No one, I didn't kill anyone. That little rat Wormtail did."

"Oh, that surprises me he doesn't strike me as the type that could kill someone. He is much too big a coward."

"I just don't understand how Dumbledore could think you are old enough to join the order," Molly complained bringing the group back to the topic at hand.

"I'm not running out into the middle of anything but if I can help I will. I'm only one year younger than the Twins and they joined," Lilah tried to make the woman feel better.

"You are a child; you haven't even gone to school. Homeschooled and I understand why, being his son. But you don't understand enough to make this decision," Molly said turning from the stove and swinging around a spoon.

"I went to school," Lilah insisted. "I went to school since I was four years old. Just because I learned trigonometry and chemistry instead or charms and potions doesn't make it any less impressive or make me any less intelligent that someone who went to magic school."

"Wait, what school did you go to?" Lupin asked standing from his chair to place his cup in the sink.

"St. Mary's Academy, it was a Christian School."

"You went to a muggle school? Until when?" Sirius asked looking at her normally for the first time.

"Until last June when my mom died. Then I took the life insurance mom and flew to Spain. I spent the next few months travelling around Europe until my dad found me." Lilah explained.

"So, when you asked who I killed you weren't kidding. You really didn't know?" Sirius asked in a frantic way.

"Why would I know that?" Lilah asked.

"It was a rather big story here," Lupin replied. Lilah looked at the two men standing in front of her and took in the shock on both faces.

"I think that is quite enough," Snape said taking a step forward. "Lilah, if you want to join the order that is your decision. However, you are going to Hogwarts starting in a week. I will not allow your grades to suffer so you can do this. Do you understand?"

Lilah jumped at him and encased him in a hug instead of responding verbally. She held on for a full minute before she stepped back.

"Thank you," was all she said as she ran back up the stairs to tell the twins.

As dinner rolled through Lilah found herself being stared at by Molly, Sirius, and Lupin. She managed to distract the conversation for most of dinner away from her. Whenever it looked as if the conversation was headed back to her she would ask the twins something about work. Halfway through dinner she found she could occupy herself completely trying to explain television to Mr. Weasley.

Once everyone was done Lilah offered to aid Molly cleaning the mess from dinner. Watching the older woman walking around the room she tried to understand everything that she had been through. Losing her brothers and having to watch her children fight a war.

"Molly, do you mind if I ask you a few questions," Lilah asked in what Snape called her timid voice. "I have some things I need to know and Uncle Sev is still trying to protect me."

"Of course, but I can't promise to answer them. If Severus doesn't think you should know he may have a reason," Molly responded taking a seat at the table and offering one to Lilah.

"Just history and facts I promise. Things I could find in a book, unless you think you should tell me more," Lilah insisted. "I need to know what happened. Sev told me when I was two my father lost power and my mom took me into hiding. How did he lose? What happened? Did the order do something?"

For the next hour Lilah and Molly spoke about history. Molly explained that Lord Voldemort had appeared and started causing havoc. She talked about Dumbledore forming the Order to help fight. She told the tale of Harry Potter and the story of Sirius Black. Then she told Lilah about his rise to power again and how no one would acknowledge it.

"But if people are dying again why ignore it? That is logic you out grow when you realize peek-a-boo doesn't actually make people disappear," Lilah said aghast that the people could be that stupid.

"They're scared. Ignoring it is easier. Not everyone is ignoring it but when the Ministry and the Papers say it's a lie people believe them," Molly said shaking her head sadly.

"I also wanted to ask you something person if you don't mind?" Lilah asked.

"About my brothers or your mother?" Molly asked knowingly. Lilah looked at the woman in front of her and wasn't sure what to ask first. Molly however didn't need her too.

"It was years ago. Before you were born, I was still pregnant with the twins. I had just found out. We got a warning that a raid was planned in their town. Everyone but me left to fight. There were five of them, but when we got there three were dead and your mother was injured. Another Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov was carrying her out. When they got to my brothers they were almost dead.

"They lived long enough to tell us what had happened. I wasn't there in time to say goodbye to Fabian but I got to say goodbye to Gideon. He told me not to be sad. That they had to die so that they could be reborn as my babies and bother me forever."

By the end of the story both women were crying. After a few moments Lilah made her way back up to the main floor. They had decided after dinner that Lilah would stay here until tomorrow's meeting could take place. Lilah was happy and she figured Snape was too. Now he could sleep in his own bed.


	14. Meeting Happiness

And Posting Season has arrived again. Summer is here. Everything is happy and good.

* * *

The next morning Lilah woke up with no motivation to get up and change. She was excited because Snape had managed to go back and pick up some of her own cloths from her dad's. But she still couldn't seem to convince her body to get up out of the bed. It was finally the urge to pee that got her moving. After showering and getting dressed Lilah still couldn't shake the feeling that today was a lying in bed sort of day. With that in mind she made her way to the library she had spotted the night before to pick out a book and curl up by the fireplace.

She chose one that looked familiar. After flipping through it a bit she realized it was one of the books her father had in the library at home. She found herself delving into what seemed a very dark side of magic. She didn't feel the need to learn these spells but thought that learning about them could help her in helping the order. From the things she had learned she had no doubt that the death eaters would know and use this type of spells.

"How very Hermione," Fred said moving to sit at the foot of her chair while George leaned himself against it. She looked up to the clock to find four hours had passed since she sat down. "Our mom sent us to get you for lunch."

"You didn't show up for breakfast and Molly Weasley will not allow a person to miss two meals. It is against her moral code." George said pushing himself back up right. "I'll go grab Tonks and Lupin."

"I didn't realize it had gotten that late," Lilah stated sitting up straighter in her chair.

"It's okay. When I came in earlier to see what you were doing you seemed so focused I didn't want to disturb you."

"I wasn't really. I haven't really been able to focus since Sev told me about my parents. I'm starting to think he may have broken me." Lilah found herself leaning forward until her forehead was leaning against Fred's shoulder. She sighed and allowed her body to relax for the first time since she woke up.

"I don't know exactly what you are going through but if you need to talk about it I'm here." Fred ran his hand through her hair in a way he remembered his mom doing to Ginny when she would get upset. "Or if you need a distraction we always need to test out our newest products."

Lilah laughed just slightly but didn't raise her head. She was losing her mind and leaning on her friend's shoulder seemed like a perfectly good place to do that at. Plus, his hand in her hair felt really good. It was another five minutes before she stood up.

"Well, we can't keep your mom waiting now can we," Lilah said pasting what she hoped was a reassuring smile on her face. She started to move out of the room when she felt Fred take her hand in his. She continued to walk toward the kitchen as she looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He was just looking forward walking with her.

Deciding that she didn't want to make a big deal of this for now she let her face take on a real smile and squeezed his hand slightly. She saw him smile in return and figured she would worry about what this could mean later.

After sitting down at the chair closest to the stairs Lilah was shocked with the amount of food Molly Weasley was insisting she eat. Third world countries could be fed from this amount of food. She gave it a good go while also surreptitiously moving food onto Fred's plate.

"Molly, I don't think she can eat anymore," Lupin Laughed. "The girl is about to explode. At least give her time to swallow and chew before giving her sevenths."

"I've never seen you force someone to eat that much in one sitting. The closest was the first night Harry arrived and you decided to give him a whole extra plate." Tonks added between bites.

Lunch went well on the whole though Lilah noticed that she was still getting weird looks from Sirius. After learning a bit of his history she decided that he had earned to right to be ruder than most. But she refused to like him until she found out why Severus didn't. And as if on cue the man she was thinking of arrived.

"Lilah we need to be heading back over to the school. The results from your testing are in and Dumbledore wants to see us." Severus said from the far side of the room without having tried to sit.

"I am so over that crazy old man. Seriously, how do you all stand it?" Lilah asked.

"I stand it quite well, but why you would only ask my opinion is a bit odd." Sirius responded.

"Cause serious and Sirius, I get it. You aren't very good with wit are you?" Lilah said moving to the other side of the room. She grabbed onto Snape's arm and waved good-bye as she felt the room Disappear.

As she followed Snape up to the main castle she noticed that she wasn't being told to hide this time. Moving up the stairs to the main entrance hall she saw kids running around all over the place though most seemed to be coming from a room to the side with very large doors.

"Creevey, stop doing that now or I will take points." Snape barked continuing to move up the giant staircase they had reached. It was difficult for Lilah to keep up. She kept finding herself distracted as they made their way to what she assumed would be the crazy old man's office.

Finally they stopped at a gargoyle that moved aside as soon as Snape had given the password. She wasn't sure what it was since he had mumbled it but she really wanted to know since after he mumbled what she thought sounded like senile old man.

"Miss Snape, Severus it is good of you to join us. Please sit," He waved his hand toward two chairs that had just appeared. Also sitting she saw Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout.

"We have looked over the test results from the other day Miss Snape and we are all impressed with the advanced knowledge you have shown. You clearly have a natural talent for magic; after only a few months of tutoring we would not have expected you to be this far. You have tested into fifth year for all of your classes except Divination and History of Magic." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face.

"More accurately you have averaged into fifth year. You are testing well into fifth year in potions and herbology though you seem to be lacking a bit in charms only testing into fourth year." McGonagall responded giving a very pointed look at the headmaster. "Therefore you will have to continue private tutoring in charms and the history of magic."

"So I get to start. Now! Is it now?" Lilah asked Snape excitement clear in her voice.

"You will continue private tutoring with me to make sure you are full prepared and you will begin here in the fall." Snape said trying and failing to keep his face from smiling. This girl was going to be the death of him. "For now you will move into the Order Headquarters for your own safety."

"You mean because last night you remembered that you enjoy sleeping in your own bed?" Lilah laughed leaning over to give Severus a hug.

She would be able to start school, she was smart enough that these people were impressed and she got to spend way more time with the twins. Everything was falling into a happy line.


	15. Meeting Sequel

Hello. This is it for this story. The first chapter for the sequel should be up early next week. If anyone has any questions or ideas feel free to let me know.

When I first started this I didn't expect anyone to like it. The fact that people enjoyed this means a lot to me.

*Lola*


End file.
